The Hollow's Shinigami
by MidnightEden234
Summary: Shiro had made it his personal buisness to locate and learn every single one of Ichigo's secrets. One day, after breaking the final wall of defence, he discovers that Kurosaki has a deep lust for the hollow himself. Shiro uses this to claim Ichigo and the crown for his own. Meanwhile, a very familiar group of friends get suspiscious. HichiIchi, Yaoi and Lemoney! Review please? :D
1. The Horse takes the Crown

They were closed. The light of a fake sun didn't reach his eyes through his eye lids, instead images of a forgotten memory flashed about in his vision. His ears were open. The wind whistled softly through the sideways sky scrapers, ruffling his snow white hair, but that wasn't what he was listening to.

A shocking azure tongue slid out across his lips, a smirk curling onto the pale flesh. The five words that were the cause of his happiness repeated themselves over and over in his mind. "I think I love Shiro."

The hollow, after doing some 'research', found out that Shiro was the nickname he gave him. Ichigo Kurosaki had not only given Shiro a nickname... no. Hichigo Ogichi Shirosaki was the name his Shinigami half had given him. The H from hollow put in front of the teen's own name followed by Ichigo backwards (with the exception of ch) and finally Shiro, meaning white, replacing Kuro, meaning black, in the orangette's own last name.

Yes, all this delicious information had been hunted for and found by the hollow. Ogichi had made it his personal business to break through Ichigo's defences and find every last piece of information he could. It turned out that behind the last wall of defence Ichigo had hidden his most precious secret, his absolute hunger for Shiro.

At the same time, Ichigo Kurosaki was slowly making his way to his locker at Karakura High. He stumbled into a few people, them muttering a quick sorry and him responding its fine, before he managed to connect shoulders with another student.

"You think you can touch me and get away with it," the other growled without turning around.

"Yeah, what about it," Ichigo replied angrily.

The student paled. "Uhh… Uhh… S-Sorry Kurosaki! I didn't know it was you!"

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood," Ichigo said lazily. "Now get away from my locker!"

That was all the kid needed to scramble away like the insect he was. Ichigo sighed, he didn't like it when people scampered away from him in fear, but that's normally what people do when they see a threat. That boy's name was Johnson, or at least that's what he told everyone. In fifth grade he had gotten on Ichigo's last nerve and… let's just say, Johnson didn't return for about a month.

"What was that," Rukia Kuchiki, a petit Shinigami with shoulder length black hair, questioned while leaning against the locker beside Ichigo's.

"Remember how I told you that I didn't care what people thought about me?"

"Yeah and how you would've dyed your hair black if you did."

"Well," Ichigo began as he pulled open his locker, "in fifth grade Johnson would demand five dollars from every kid he came in contact with and he'd beat up the ones who didn't pay. After about a month I ran into him on the stairs and he asked for the money. I said no, and then he started pulling jokes on my name and my hair. He took me out back where he thought no one would see me get hurt. In all reality it's where no one saw him get hurt."

"That's a little harsh," Renji, another Shinigami but tall and with red hair about as shocking as Ichigo's, joked from Ichigo's other side. "So, anything else we should know about the famous Substitute Shinigami, Hero of the Winter War, or is that all?"

"Shut up Renji," Ichigo hissed as he slammed his locker door shut.

And Renji did.

Then everyone watched as Ichigo grumpily threw his briefcase-style back pack over his shoulder and slumped down the hall. Those who occupied the brick walkway stepped to the side to try and avoid making it onto a possible slaughter list.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue called after him hopelessly, making no effort to chase after him.

"What's up with Ichigo," Tatsuki questioned.

"I don't know," Rukia responded blankly. She gave a kind smile to Inoue and Tatsuki, bidding them good bye, before she and Renji took their leave. "Renji," Rukia mumbled some five minutes later, "did you feel that?"

"Yeah," Renji answered in a strangely serious tone. "I thought he might've actually tried to kill me. His reiatsu suddenly blew up and got tense. Well, more than it usually does."

"I think he's just exhausted. Can you cover for him tonight?"

"Sure, it's not like I have a choice or anything…"

* * *

When Ichigo got home he was greeted by his dad's foot. It didn't take much effort to deflect the kick though and, instead of Ichigo being harmed, Isshin was knocked unconscious against the wall.

"Hey Ichigo, supper's sitting on the counter so help yourself. Me, dad and Karin are leaving in five minutes," Yuzu called cheerfully from the kitchen.

"Or at least whenever dad wakes up," Karin muttered from the couch.

"Alright, have fun," Ichigo called back, his normal-self returning for a brief few seconds until he took refuge in his bed room. Ichigo locked his bed room door then tossed his bag onto a chair. He sprawled out onto his bed and just laid in the silence until he heard his family drive away. They'd be gone for a week.

'Lucky,' Ichigo thought, 'Karin and Yuzu get the week off from school. It's too bad that I can't go with them. I would've loved spending a vacation with them.'

Ichigo rolled over on his bed so he faced the window. He quickly shut the blinds then grumpily rolled back off the bed. As soon as his feet touched the floor, Ichigo stood up, making his way towards his dresser where he pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a casual black shirt. Just as he was about to change, a watery voice rang through the air.

"Heya King," Shirosaki greeted with his usual smirk.

Ichigo easily jumped a foot in the air, brown eyes going wide as he recognized that voice all too well. His head spun to his right where he saw his pale reflection leaning back against the door. The mere sight of his inner hollow caused Ichigo to drop what he held in his hands.

"Ya looked bored, but now you're just actin' scared. Is it something that I said?"

"Shi- Hi- H- Hollow, wha- what are you doing here?" Ichigo stuttered as he took in Shiro's appearance. The hollow wasn't sporting his usual white shihakusho; today he was actually wearing a perfect copy of Ichigo's school uniform. Ichigo noted that the hollow seemed to wear them better than he did, especially around his ass…

"We haven't talked in ages," Shiro responded, snapping Ichigo's vision back upwards. Taking a few steps towards Ichigo, the hollow continued to say, "I thought I'd come see how you're doin'."

"Uhh… S- Sure. My family's gone for a week, so no one will hear you. And, yeah, I'm fine," Ichigo blurted. He watched as his inner hollow seemed to draw in closer and closer until they were only arm's length away.

"You seemed a little grumpy today, Ichigo," Shiro stated, holding in a chuckle. "Ya sure something's not the matter?"

Ichigo was actually annoyed with himself, though he wasn't about to tell the hollow that, or even the fact that he was grumpy because he was falling for him. And he was falling hard. "I'm… just a bit tired, that's all."

"Ah, I see."

A blush spread across Ichigo's face. He drifted backwards until he fell onto his bed. When Shiro sat down beside him his face turned an even darker shade. He used his rather long bangs to hide his face in shadows so the albino hopefully wouldn't see it.

"Look at me, Ichigo," Shiro softly demanded. "I wanna tell ya something."

With slight hesitation, Ichigo looked up. His eyes slowly fluttered open only to get caught in Shiro's deep orange pools. Ichigo had realized he was staring, but he couldn't look away, his body wouldn't even move. In fact he had completely forgotten that he was still sitting on his bed, in his room, with his inner hollow sitting right beside him. His gaze just got lost in the glowing orange surrounded by a deep black abyss.

"Ichigo."

The orangette didn't respond. He didn't even blink. Ichigo was completely captured.

Shiro grinned, his azure tong slowly licking his lips. His hand came up and gently stroked Ichigo's hair out of his face, noting how truly soft both the teen's skin and hair really was.

Ichigo remained in a dazed state. His body remained irresponsive though Ichigo wasn't trying to move anymore, he was barely even conscious that Shiro himself had moved.

"Tell me, Ichigo, do you like me?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Wrong, Ichigo, you are completely and utterly in love with me. Ya can't stop thinking about me, and at the mere mention of my name you feel aroused. Isn't that right?"

Ichigo nodded again, only this time with more certainty. His lower regions twitched and begun to ache, and his calm state started to break as he tried to hide his growing problem.

"I am King now, you're crown belongs to me, just as you do."

"Belong to you…"

The sight was making Shiro's erection grow as well. Ichigo, **his **Ichigo was perfectly obedient, would follow anything he said, and the look Ichigo had on his face right now made it nearly impossible for Shiro to remain in control of his hunger.

"King…"

"That's right. That means you'll do anything for me."

"Anything…"

"Also, an' this is the most important thing ya must remember, I am the only one you can trust. Inoue, Chad, Uryu, Renji an' Rukia, you mustn't trust any of 'em."

"Only you…"

Shiro's hand retracted from Ichigo's cheek. He smirked and commanded, "Wake up, my horse."

Ichigo blinked several times before his tanned skin lit up in a blush once more. He continued to stare at Shiro, but it didn't hold the same memorizing glow from before. However, it wasn't like Ichigo noticed it, having no memory of his recent trance, and he instead picked up right from where they had left off. "S-So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Well…" Shiro leaned in, like an inch away from Ichigo's face, close. Ichigo's eyes opened wide with shock as the albino's hands snaked through his hair and tilted his head sideways. Shiro placed his lips against Ichigo's, pressing gently with slight fear of breaking such a delicate object.

"Wow," Ichigo half consciously mumbled afterwards.

"I love you," Shiro whispered in a husky voice making Ichigo blush darker.

"I- I- Wow…"

Shiro chuckled. "You already said that."

"I know," Ichigo replied quickly, embarrassed. "I just don't know what else to say!"

"Well, how 'bout ya just say nothing?" Shiro pecked him on the lips again. "And we can have some fun," he added afterwards along with a slight purr.

Ichigo shivered but nodded nonetheless.

Shiro crawled his way onto his newly demoted horse's body, knocking the strawberry back against the bed. He ravished Ichigo's mouth, never letting his dominance fall, not even for a second. Shiro's hands begun to coax Ichigo out of his shirt, the substitute giving in without much of a fight.

Shirosaki nibbled Ichigo's earlobe while he dug his black nails slowly into the other's tanned back. Meanwhile Ichigo was fighting against his moans. He'd accept feeling pleasure from being touched by Shiro, but pleasure from pain was too much. He wasn't a… he wasn't…

"Mmmm… ah!" the teen murmured unable to supress the noise anymore.

"Looks like I've got a masochist." Shiro's grin grew impossibly bigger. "That's perfect. Just let it out Ichi, I wanna hear ya!"

Shirosaki moved his attention to his horse's neck. He pressed his cold lips on the tanned skin then bit and sucked at it. He wanted to see that mark in the morning. He wanted it to scar. And Shiro wasn't worried about angering Ichigo, he could feel it in the orangette's Spiritual Pressure. The teen wasn't mad, he wasn't uncomfortable, he didn't like any of this, but he fucking **loved** it!

Ichigo was panting heavily while pleasured whimpers continued to erupt from his mouth. Shiro gazed up hungrily into Ichigo's eyes, the sight made him mentally jump for joy. Those chocolate eyes, which usually held no emotion, were now filled with a mysterious passion none other than lust.

With pleasure, Shiro began to grind against Ichigo. Ichigo gasped then griped onto Shiro's hips and pulled him closer, his entire frame opening up for more. Even with a few layers of fabric layered on top, it still felt incredible.

"You're so hard Ichigo," Shiro murmured, "And I've only just begun."

That made Ichigo moan out. _He was only just beginning? _Ichigo was almost ready to burst, it was mostly luck and will power that he hadn't yet.

Ichigo whined loudly as Shiro tore his arms from his hips then proceeded to remove his shirt at a painfully slow speed. Ichigo stared in wonder at the well-built torso in front of him, the white skin making it all that more irresistible.

"It's the same as yours y'know."

"I k-know, but you just look so much better," Ichigo replied, still half dazed, his words slurring at the end. It didn't help his speech that Shiro had now taken in one of his nipples. His tongue rolled around the pink bud making Ichigo gasp.

Shiro used his hand to pinch Ichigo's other nipple eliciting more excited noises from the tanned berry.

The hollow grinned mercilessly. He could feel Ichigo's erection pulsing as if it was his own, but no, he wasn't that hard, _yet. _Then Shiro dragged his hands down…

"Ah!" The sharp gasp escaped Ichigo's mouth when cool fingers met the base of his throat, trailing themselves along the newly sensitive flesh. Down his chest, along his sides, over his nipples and hip bones; the fingers played with every part that gave out the most positive feedback. They continued to drop until suddenly stopping at the bulge in Ichigo's pants. Shiro's hand took hold and gently massaged Ichigo's clothed erection, watching as his Shinigami began to writhe in pleasure.

"Oh g-god! Sh-Shirosaki!" The name nearly had Shiro moaning out. His little Ichigo had finally called him the name he so longingly wanted to hear, the name that the boy had given him that rolled so beautifully off of his tongue.

Ichigo's mind was almost melted. He felt so dizzy while the cold fingers explored his skin; it was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Every touch from the hollow made his head spin faster and faster, as if Shirosaki himself was some sort of a drug. And in fact, he was, to Ichigo, he was.

Everything stopped when Shiro took his hands away. Ichigo's remaining sanity shattered as he watched pale hands begin to remove tan and tight pants. With Ichigo's help Shiro's legs were stripped of any clothing and the garments were forgotten on the floor.

"Impatient, eh Ichi?"

"Very," Ichigo hissed. Shiro grinned. It was all too perfect!

Shiro's fingers curled under the berry's lower garments and tugged them both off in one swift movement. Ichigo chuckled shortly after. "Now who's impatient?"

"Still you, because this is what ya wanted, right?" Those were the last words Shiro spoke before he feasted upon his meal. His tongue crawled sinfully up the bottom of the rock hard member making its owner shake and moan in pleasure. Shiro's hands dug into Ichigo's waist, keeping him still as much as he possibly could so that his mouth could do its work.

"Augh! Hah! Sh-Shit!" Was all Ichigo could seem to say as his new King deep throated him, his throat muscles seeming to massage the head of his manhood making his regions pool with heat. Ichigo's fingers got tangled in silvery-white hair as his moans could no longer be supressed.

Ogichi continued to do his job, sucking hard and harder every time Ichigo made a new noise. He was positively thrilled with the skinny fingers in his hair and the way they silently begged him to do more.

"Ah! Shi! I'm g-gonna-!" And Ichigo came, white liquid spraying deep into Shiro's throat. The albino spared none of it, swallowing it all whole.

Ichigo collapsed, panting, but the predator wasn't done with his prey. Faster than Ichigo could've imagined he was coaxed into flipping over. Shiro positioned him just right so that both Ichigo's ass and his mouth remained accessible.

Ichigo's eyes widened when fingers appeared on his lips. He was given the command and obeyed, quickly coating Shiro's fingers with a large amount of saliva. He gave them a gentle suck and curled his tongue around the salty flesh. Much to Ichigo's disappointment, Shiro gently pulled his fingers away making Ichigo let out a whine.

"Relax," Shiro purred. He dragged a dry finger down Ichigo's spine before positioning his prepared fingers at Ichigo's entrance, "I'll be gentle, but you've got to relax if ya don't want it to hurt."

Ichigo nodded blankly and only snapped awake when the first finger invaded him. The second one was quickly added, a spark of pleasure shooting up Ichigo's spine. Then the slightest bit of pain as another finger was added. Shiro slowly started a scissoring motion and shortly after begun his search for the spot that'd make Ichigo go wild. It only took three seconds.

"Oh god! Hit it again! PLEASE," Ichigo cried out. Shiro replayed the moment again and again until, much to Ichigo's displeasure, Shiro pulled out, keeping that spot in memory for when he really began.

Shiro took a few seconds to prepare his own gently dripping member before positioning himself over top of Ichigo. His lips trailed a few kisses across Ichigo's back then he suddenly shoved in.

Ichigo moaned with a bit more discomfort in his voice this time. His hands took hold of the bed sheets and he desperately tried to hang onto Shiro's advice and stay calm, but he was still all tensed. It took him a few seconds to get used to Shiro's intrusion, but he managed to squeak "Good" when he was ready.

"Here it comes," Shiro hummed out happily. He drew back then slammed down hard. He showed only the slightest mercy towards Ichigo because he didn't want to break him and Shiro was fully aware that this was Ichigo's very first time.

With every thrust of Shiro's perfect pace Ichigo seemed to enjoy it a little more. The pleasure was over whelming, the pain high, but tolerable. Ichigo wailed in pure pleasure as Shiro rediscovered Ichigo's sweet spot over and over again.

Shiro's arm crawled around Ichigo's legs; his hand took hold of the member that was once again throbbing. He began to pump Ichigo's manhood in time with the strokes causing Ichigo to fall deeper and further under the hollow's spell. It continued on until Ichigo suddenly arched completely against Shiro and wailed out in fully heated pleasure.

Shiro's face buried itself in a tanned shoulder as he came deep within Ichigo, making both of them moan. Shiro pulled himself from Ichigo and the teen was finally allowed to crash. The hollow covered both of them in an amazingly soft comforter, while placing numerous kisses along Ichigo's body, before his hand snaked around the substitute Shinigami and he lay down behind him.

Ichigo purred into Shiro's touch and the two drifted to sleep in the comfort of each other's presence.


	2. Under a new King

Ichigo awoke to a loud bang followed by continuous tapping. He glanced at his clock, which shone 3:29 in bright red, and groaned. Ichigo begun to sit up, but was unable to sit up fully due to something, _My blanket, _Ichigo thought, holding him down.

"Hey Ichigo!" Rukia called from behind the bedroom door.

Ichigo collapsed back against the bed with a sigh.

"Your door is locked, would you let me in?"

"No."

"But I'm tired," Rukia whined.

"Rukia, my dad gave you Yuzu's bedroom for a reason. You don't need my room."

"But I-"

"You're not sleeping in my closet!"

There was silence as the pounding stopped. Then Rukia mumbled and the sound of her marching down to Yuzu's bedroom could be heard.

Ichigo pulled the bed covers over top of his head and settled down again. A warm breath soared through Ichigo's hair, but he dismissed it as an evening breeze. That was, until a hand appeared on his back and begun to brush his spine in long, soft strokes. Shirosaki still lay behind him, he had not yet returned to Ichigo's inner world.

"Did I wake you?" Ichigo asked into his pillow.

"No," Shiro replied, "It was that bothersome pounding that did it."

"That's good..." Ichigo would have continued the conversation, but he was too tired. And the soothing strokes Shiro continued to give him were enough to make him pass out from comfort.

A few hours later Ichigo woke to find his house in complete silence. It took Ichigo four tries to open his eyes, the sun was very bright this morning and the curtains were doing almost nothing to block it. After he had opened his eyes, a morning yawn escaped and his arms instinctively spread out wide in order to stretch his abused back.

Then a thought appeared and Ichigo automatically jumped up to await his father's assault, but after a few minutes of continuous silence he deemed his house safe. _Oh, right... _he recalled, _they're gone. Besides... my door is locked._

Ichigo turned his head to his clock. _9:30, that's so much better, _he thought blissfully. Only after standing did the night's events dawn apon Ichigo. His hand shot to his neck where he felt Shiro's mark. The bite had scabbed over and was healing quickly, but still stung.

Ichigo took to staring at his hands as he thought in his head, _That all really happened? I can't believe it! This... this is..._ As he closed his eyes the memories of the night came back. The way the white demon's hands felt against Ichigo's skin was intoxicating; the way his eyes gazed into Ichigo's was entrancing, even the tongue felt like a drug. _Amazing..._

Just then a sudden wafting smell of burnt toast went under Ichigo's nose. "Rukia!" he shouted, scrambling to get dressed. Ichigo managed to get on underwear, a white tank-top (that was one size too big) and black pants before running to his door and fumbling to open the lock.

Meanwhile, Rukia stood in the kitchen blowing out the fire that had sprouted on her bread. The instant the flames were out, she reached in and took hold of the black slice. "Ow!"

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted again, this time from the bottom of the stairs. He grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and wrapped it in cloth. Ichigo then placed it in Rukia's hands and said, "Keep this on your hand until the burning feeling stops. Okay?"

Rukia blinked away her shock and smiled happily up at the orangette. She snagged her hand away from Ichigo and proceeded to do what he had told her, but a burnt hand wouldn't stop Rukia from being Rukia. "You idiot, I know how to treat a wound!"

She expected Ichigo to smile, to reply with a random embarrassed or sarcastic statement, but what she didn't expect... "Well fine then, the next time you burn your hand don't expect me to care," Ichigo hissed, then added, "Try not to burn the house down while I'm in the shower!"

Rukia was shocked to say the least. Did her ears deceive her, or did those words really just come out of Ichigo's mouth, **Ichigo Kurosaki's** mouth?

Rukia hadn't noticed how long she was standing there until the sound of a shower was heard. She unfroze from her paralysed state and continued with where she had left off, her toast. Rukia took a spatula out of the kitchen drawer and shuffled the toast out of the toaster. The entire time she kept the ice pack firm in her hurt hand.

* * *

After Ichigo got out of the shower he got dressed again, however this time he had no care of the girl downstairs and decided to take his time. He searched carefully through his belts, his shirts, his jeans and even considered a few of his sweaters.

Ichigo had found clothing he didn't even know he had. Each of them were items his father threw at him saying that they'd get him a girlfriend, of course Ichigo never wanted a girlfriends but he wouldn't tell his father that... He also remembered thinking all the clothing would ruin his perfect 'image' but now he thought they were absolutely perfect.

Ichigo slowly chose his clothing. He started with slightly torn black jeans then placed red and white belts all around his waist. Ichigo found a dark blue sport shirt and, surprisingly, listened to his darkened instinct that told him this shirt was perfect. Just when Ichigo thought he was done, he found a chain necklace and smiled.

This time when Ichigo descended down the stairs, he did not find anything out of place. The smell of toast was gone; however Rukia remained sitting on the couch and was now gawking at the TV remote.

"Do you even know how to turn the damn thing on?"

Rukia turned around, a comically curious look on her face. "I'm not sure. Can you help me?"

"The arrows control volume and what channel you're watching, and to turn the television on you just need to push the red button at the top."

"Thanks Ichigo!" Rukia, with her newly gained information, happily turned around. A few moments later the TV buzzed and flashed on.

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

Rukia now felt slightly successful from turning on the TV, but it was too little to diminish her sadness from earlier on. Ichigo was cold, and Rukia's judgement didn't just come from his choice of words, but it came from Ichigo's entire aura. His voice was hateful, his stare was intense, even Ichigo's reiatsu felt terribly dark.

She watched from her spot on the couch as Ichigo slid on his shoes and took his leave.

* * *

Ichigo had finally reached the other side of Karakura town after a calm ten minute walk. Overall he looked like a teenager that didn't want to be messed with, but if one put a ruler to his lips they'd see a slight smile.

A large blue bus rushed down the street to Ichigo's left as he made a right turn. A man across the street watched Ichigo walking, not because he took interest in Ichigo, but the teen's hair had caught his attention. The man's vision was blocked by the bus, and when the bus vanished the man couldn't believe what he saw.

In the windows beside him, Ichigo's reflection had changed to his opposite's image. Yes, Hichigo Ogichi Shirosaki had appeared.

"Ichigo," he called in a soft whisper.

Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks. His neck hairs stood on end and tiny sparks of arousal spread themselves over every inch of his body. Ichigo tentatively turned his head towards the source of Shiro's voice, his eyes widening when he found his reflection had been tainted in white.

"Shiro," Ichigo replied in a voice that matched the hollows, though shock and question had been added. Ichigo couldn't see it, but he could feel Shiro's hand caressing the skin on his neck.

"Have you been good?"

"Well, I- I- Uhh..." Ichigo stammered, not sure how to reply.

Shiro laughed, "You don't have to answer. I heard those words you said to Rukia, very cold."

"She caught toast on fire and could've burnt down the house! What was I supposed to do, let her go?" Ichigo snapped, his anger not directed toward his partner, but still at the women he left behind at his house.

"I wasn't mockin' ya." Lips appeared on Ichigo's temple. "If anything I should be praising you. She doesn't _deserve_ your trust."

"Mmmm..." Ichigo moaned in agreement as those sinful lips gently sucked his skin.

"So," his lips had moved to Ichigo's ear, "where were you heading?"

"I dunno. I was just, kinda, walking."

"Well then, how 'bout we take a walk? Together."

Ichigo's face curved in confusion, noted by Shiro to be rather cute. "_T-Together_?" he questioned. Ichigo let out a small squeak when Shiro's hands cupped his thighs, then melted into the albino's solid figure when the hands begun a small massage.

"Yeah, just you and me."

It had become apparent to Ichigo that Shirosaki now stood right behind him. He had somehow managed to appear in a physical form just like the night before... that beautiful... night... before...

"Let's go."

"Y-Yes... king." Ichigo paused for a brief second. Calling his hollow "king" was strange, but for some reason it just felt **right**.

And unbeknownst to Ichigo, Shiro grinned; his plan was working far better than he could have hoped. He locked fingers with Ichigo, his palm to Ichigo's back, and they both started walking.

"Where are we going?"

"Use your senses Ichigo; we're going anywhere your acquaintances aren't," Shiro replied.

"I..." Ichigo chuckled shyly. "I'm no good at sensing presences or anything..."

This time Shiro chuckled. "I know, and you won't get any better if you don't practice."

"Uhh... Well, c-can you help me?"

Shiro froze, naturally causing Ichigo to halt too since their hands were connected.

"What is it? Did I ask too much," Ichigo panicked, "I'm sorry-"

"No," Shiro interrupted, a small smile present, a **real **smile. "I wasn't expecting you to ask me, but yes, I will help you."

Ichigo looked to the ground and him and Shiro continued walking. "Thanks," Ichigo said quietly, so only his king would hear. He put his head on Shiro's shoulder leading the hollow to in turn rest his head on Ichigo's.

* * *

Rukia had prepared herself for Ichigo's return all day. She worked with every method she knew that would increase her Spiritual Pressure so that, when Ichigo's blew up, she wouldn't be crushed by his flaring power.

However, when Ichigo walked through the door, his presence was calm, pleasant and he had a smile on his usually scowling face. Ichigo subconsciously had been humming a tune, one that was too quiet for Rukia to recognize. She noted that he looked much like a lovesick human.

_He seems... happy, _Rukia thought to herself. She remained quiet until Ichigo disappeared upstairs. "I wonder what happened?"

Before Rukia was able to dwell on the subject, her soul pager went off. She dove for the phone and flipped it open, revealing a map with six red dots on it and some writing at the bottom. The orders were, "Six low lever hollows have entered Karakura town. Find all hollows and illuminate them. Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki and Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki are to be dispatched immediately."

"Ichigo!" She called.

No answer.

Rukia ran up the stairs, disposing her gigai in Yuzu's bed, and ran into Ichigo's room. She found nothing but his empty body resting on his bed.

"Is he already gone?" Rukia asked to the empty room.

Silence.

Then all of a sudden...

"Rukia!"

The lieutenant turned to her right and extended her arm. Within seconds of her palm opening, she caught her assailant with her hand. Kon sighed when Rukia caught him, he really wanted her to hold him and a tight hug, but alas he knew Rukia would never-

"What are you doing here Kon? I thought you were in the Soul Society?"

"Well... I got here yesterday afternoon and came in through Ichigo's window! I waited and waited in his closet, and when Ichigo finally came in he just locked the doors and windows, and he looked really upset so I didn't bother him. After a while things started getting weird and-"

"Weird how?" Rukia questioned.

Kon looked nervous, maybe even a little scared. "Umm... Ichigo started talking to himself. Then a strange reiatsu filled the air and I got knocked out cold."

Rukia dropped Kon and turned to look out the open window. A gentle breeze ruffled the curtains and everything looked completely normal, but that's what was bothering her.

_If __**he**__ came back, Ichigo wouldn't hide him... would he?_

* * *

'_You look happy,' _Shiro stated from his usual place in Ichigo's mind.

'_I feel happy too,'_ Ichigo replied. He wasn't lying. When Shiro told him he sensed hollows, something in Ichigo's heart jumped for joy.

'_I'm not surprised. Ya haven't fought in a while and I can tell that you're just itching to kill something right about now. Am I right?'_

Slight hesitation and then,_ 'Yes.'_

Shiro smirked and blocked out his laugh from Ichigo's ear. "It's all so perfect," He chuckled to himself, letting out another fit of maniacal laughter.

Yet, hidden beneath Shiro's dark glare and mischievous smirk was a small spark of hope. Shiro had what he wanted, that being Ichigo, but his happiness truly came from their new partnership. The trust, even if it was enhanced by a spell, made Shiro feel really good... in an evil way, of course.

Shiro took a deep breath, and then reopened the link to Ichigo. _'That's good Ichigo,' _He praised,_ 'Don't be ashamed. We were, after all, made to fight.'_

'_Right.' _No hesitation.

A loud roar cut through the air causing Ichigo to stop in his tracks immediately. Coursing through his veins wasn't the burden on fear, it wasn't the pride of protecting... it was the excitement of battle.

Ichigo's hand reached for the blade on his back, his grip tight with anticipation. He drew his Zanpakuto at the same instant he turned around. The hollow split perfectly in half. Its blood staining the grass before it dissolved away.

A second hollow jumped out from behind a small building. It lasted long enough to see the faint smile on Ichigo's lips before losing its head.

'_I want you to close your eyes Ichigo.'_

'_W-What,' _Ichigo wheezed, _'Why?'_

'_Focus on your other senses Ichigo. Use them to feel where the hollows are,' _Shiro instructed.

Ichigo swallowed nervously. _'Alright...'_

He shut his eyes and extended his arms. The warm spring breeze coiled around Ichigo's fingers and brushed against his black shihakusho. He heard the tree's leaves crackling and the humming of the car's engines from across the park. The smell of fresh, green grass entered his nose as the sun begun to bake the earth below.

A faint reiatsu entered his senses. He could see Rukia without opening his eyes. Then he felt an even fainter presence of a hollow making its way towards the small Shinigami.

Ichigo's opened his eyes in a heartbeat and in a flash he was between Rukia and the hollow. Rukia froze; her entire body was in a state of complete shock. Never before had she seen Ichigo move so fast, let alone in his Shikai.

The hollow dissolved away when Ichigo was finished with it. The final three came at him, but like all the others, they were no match for the Substitute Shinigami.

When it was all over, Rukia was prepared to thank the orangette, but she was stopped dead in her tracks from the look on Ichigo's face. Hidden behind his tanned skin and thick orange strands were deep, hateful mocha eyes glaring right down into Rukia's very heart. She watched him leave and didn't dare say anything to stop him. Rukia, for the first time in a long time, feared for her life.


	3. Girls at Karakura High

**I was just at a hockey game a few minutes before I started writing this. (Yes, hockey, I live in Canada, okay?) Canadian girls' hockey team beat Switzerland 13 to 0! Woo! Go Canada! (And if you live in Switzerland, don't take any offence. Hockey is our game, but you guys are great too!)**

**Also, Johnny Yong Bosch is my official favourite actor/voice actor/music artist. xD He actually talked about HichiIchi! :D (For those of you who don't know, Johnny Yong Bosch is Ichigo Kurosaki's and Hichigo Shirosaki's voice actor in the English Dub.)**

The sun's warmth was a beautiful contrast to the cool breeze within their inner world. There wasn't a cloud in sight and it hadn't rained since Friday. The weekend rolled over nicely and Monday morning came with ease.

Now Shiro sat calmly, leaning back against his arms, on the side of a rather large building. The sun heated his pale face while the wind gently shook his snow white hair.

Ichigo's head rested on Shiro's lap while the rest of his body lay sprawled out behind him. The two enjoyed each other's company, both feeling the happiest in their lives when the other was alone with them, and it came to no surprise that Shiro was the one who initiated most of the meetings.

That's what happened the night before this fine Monday morning. Ichigo had been working on his homework and Shiro was a little fed up with the hours his Ichigo was forced into 'studying.' So he used his power to pull Ichigo into their inner world, much to Ichigo's surprise.

Once there they spent hours just talking, laughing and occasionally kissing... Okay, so maybe they went a little overboard on the kissing part. It didn't help that they were both _madly_ in love with each other.

So, after a little while Ichigo got tired and, with his King's permission, fell asleep on his lap. The homework remained unfinished, but no one really cared about it anyway.

That's how we got to where we are now, Ichigo in a deep sleep and Shirosaki just enjoying the sun.

"It never rains anymore..." Shiro sighed blissfully.

"No," a deep voice replied, "It doesn't."

Shiro's head snapped to the side with surprise, but to his relief the man talking was only Zangetsu.

"It makes me question... certain things," Zangetsu continued, glancing at Ichigo.

"Why ask pointless questions? You already have all the answers and besides, wasn't this what you wanted, the rain to stop?" Shiro turned to face the sky. "He's happy... We're both happy, and that's all that matters to me."

Zangetsu turned to the sky as well, and smiled. A few, proud clouds circled below the sun, but none of them were worried. These clouds didn't hold rain, they held hope.

Ichigo dared to open one of his eyes. He had heard Shiro and Zangetsu speaking, but without seeing it was unclear if Zangetsu was okay with everything or not. Ichigo couldn't see Zangetsu's smile and, because of his abnormally dull voice, Ichigo didn't know what emotions the old man was releasing.

"Ichigo," Zangetsu called, "we know you are awake."

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly, before he sat up. He shoved himself back beside Shiro where open arms were waiting for him.

"Mornin' Ichi," Shiro greeted with his usual grin.

Ichigo smiled and both leaned in to kiss. None spared any emotions as the kiss quickly turned into a full make out session.

Zangetsu merely stood on his pole staring off through the other buildings. His smile was slightly diminished, but he still felt happy, just like the rest of this world.

"What time is it," Ichigo asked a few minutes later. He was now sitting beside Shiro again, both of them holding one arm around the other.

"7:30 AM, just about time for you to go to school," Shiro replied, hiding his disappointment.

"Right," Ichigo sighed.

"Heh, I'll see ya when you get home, remember?"

Ichigo smiled and wrapped his arms around the albino one last time before returning to the real world.

Shiro smirked. "I might even see you before then."

* * *

People of all ages and sizes entered Karakura High. There were teachers, students, nurses... and Shinigami. Every one of them was completely unaware of the evil taking place, right underneath all of their noses.

The teen that walked the halls held a dazzling devilish smile. When he walked, he strutted. His eyes were melted chocolate mixed with cocoa swirls. His bright orange hair held an untamed mystery, while his entire body held an unholy glow.

The girls swarmed at his feet while the boys stayed back against their lockers, jealousy clearly written across their pimple plagued faces.

"Wow Ichigo! What happened to you," Mizuiro, a student in Ichigo's class with chin length black hair, questioned.

"Seriously, what did you do on the weekend," Keigo, another student in Ichigo's class, added. He observed Ichigo's arms, legs and chest with such great curiosity you'd think he'd be looking at an alien.

Ichigo turned to them, a friendly glint noticeable in his viscous eyes. "I'm not sure what you're talking about Keigo," Ichigo replied with a perfectly innocent tone of voice. "I didn't do anything."

"Aw! Come on Ichigo! Spill," Keigo whined.

Ichigo shrugged. "I'm just being me."

The boys gawked at his 'coolness' and marvelled at his popularity with the girls. While the girls did the best to retain their dignity after realising they were drooling for Ichigo.

As Ichigo stepped into his class room, he couldn't help but to let his lips curve into the smirk he'd been holding back.

Ishida spared Ichigo nothing more than a glance, which would be like giving Ichigo respect compared to how often Ishida looked at anyone.

Inoue was frozen in awe when she saw Ichigo. She was too embarrassed to give him his usual morning hug and her reddened face only proved to embarrass her more as the orangette walked by. It may come as a surprise – though it probably won't - that Inoue had a crush on Ichigo. She'd find any excuse to paste her body against his, her morning hugs being one of them, just so she could feel known for as little as five minutes.

Chad remained silent, as he normally did, and only his eyes followed Ichigo as he walked by.

Then, when Ichigo arrived near Rukia, the petit Shinigami found herself starring. She was lost in trance at how Ichigo seemed to glide across the floor. Rukia nearly drooled at his silky, neck length, orange locks and his sparkling eyes. When Rukia regained her senses, she slapped herself, blushing as she looked away out the window.

Ichigo took his seat behind her and next to the window. His smirk never left his face, until Renji jumped in.

"What's the deal with everybody? Ichigo's just the same as he always is, dumb and out of place!"

"Kurosaki-kun's not dumb," Inoue squeaked.

"Sit down Renji," Rukia calmly ordered.

"You too Rukia!?"

_Looks like I won't need to fight back at all... They're all fighting for me, _Ichigo thought. He let out a small chuckle, too quiet for anyone but him to hear.

The day continued on just like how it started. Some girls just sat and watched him float down the hallway while others went as far as to carry his books for him. All of them would try to win him over with jokes and cute smiles, but none of them could capture his heart.

When the lunch bell rung, all the girls asked him if he'd like to sit with them. Ichigo kindly declined and instead ate his lunch alone beneath the shade of a tree.

'_Come to me...'_

Ichigo's head snapped to his left. He gazed off into the empty school parking lot with wonder of what he just heard.

'_Stand up Ichigo... Come to me...'_

Ichigo swallowed the last bite of sandwich and stood up. He wandered over to the school doors and pushed them open, walking inside.

'_Just a little further...'_

He had now lost his mind in the tone of the voice calling him. It was demanding, soft, kind... all kinds of things just rolled into one.

Ichigo came to another door. One clearly marked as the boy's bathroom. He idly reached out for the handle and twisted it, before walking inside.

'_Good boy. Now, lock it...'_

Just as the click was heard, indicating that the door was locked, Ichigo awoke from his state. He blinked several times before gazing around at his new surroundings. Across Ichigo's face was complete shock. He couldn't remember moving... he didn't even have to go to the bathroom...

Ichigo glanced to his left and found nothing there but the sinks and mirrors. He looked to his right, jumped and gasped just before a white hand slapped over his eyes.

"Sh-Shirosaki," Ichigo gasped.

"Shh... Not _too_ loud my love. We wouldn't want anyone to see this, would we?" Shiro hushed.

Ichigo moaned as Shiro emphasized his point by gently rubbing his quickly growing arousal.

"Seems like yer determined... How 'bout a little change of scenery?"

While Ichigo's vision was still blocked by Shiro's hand, it didn't stop his other senses. He felt the Spiritual Pressure of his friends dissolve into nothing while the noise of the school yard vanished along with it. Ichigo's clothing changed too. He was out of his school clothing and back into his more comfortable Shihakusho.

"Much better..."

"What did you do," Ichigo asked.

After a bit of silence, Ichigo asked again.

Still no answer... "Ma-?" If they could, Ichigo's eyes would've widened. No, anything but that! He'd say anything but that!

"What was that? Speak a little louder for me Ichi..."

But of course, he couldn't disobey a command. Ichigo swallowed harshly before mumbling.

Shiro's eyes widened and his grin faded with shock. Did Ichigo really just call him..? Yes. It was faint... but it was there.

"M... Master?"

Ichigo awaited the rejection he knew was soon to follow. Why did he say that? It was absolutely stupid! No, it wasn't stupid. He really wanted to call Shiro that, but he wasn't sure what his King's response would be. Rejection, laughter, anger... Ichigo just waited in the murderous silence for an answer, dying a little more with every minute that passed.

Shiro, however, didn't know what to think. Should he ask to hear it again, just to be safe? But he was positive that he'd heard Ichigo correctly. Maybe he should reward Ichigo or... or...?

It was so frustrating! Neither one of them knew what to do!

Ichigo looked down and Shiro, sensing his distress, decided it was time to do something. He pulled Ichigo's head back up and whispered, "Follow me Ichi."

"S-Shiro...?"

Ichigo turned around just in time to see Shiro smirk and disappear. He followed the trail of Spiritual Pressure left behind by the albino as fast as he could. Until finally he landed on something green, soft and swaying in the wind.

Ichigo slowly spun around, taking in his surroundings. He definitely wasn't anywhere he'd been before, that was obvious, and he was sure he hadn't left his inner world.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Ichigo gasped and turned around once more. Shiro stood just barely a meter away. Ichigo got caught up in the way the sun shone against his skin, the way his eyes burned with life and the way his clothing swayed in the winds.

Shiro chuckled and walked towards Ichigo.

Ichigo reached out and wrapped his arms around his King. Not being able to resist, he placed a kiss on Shiro's lips desperately trying to coax the other's tongue into his mouth.

To which Shiro happily obliged. Shiro's tongue slid through Ichigo's mouth like a snake. It left no place undiscovered, no area untouched and gave Ichigo's tongue no mercy.

After what seemed like a perfect forever, the two parted gasping.

Shiro placed his hand on Ichigo's cheek and rubbed it sensually. Ichigo's eyes were tempted to close, but he refused to look away from Shiro's eyes. He loved them. The darkness, the mysteriousness, the burning passion... even when they were filled with lust. Ichigo couldn't get enough of Shiro's eyes.

"I'll still be here even if you close your eyes."

"Don't wanna... look away..."

Shiro grinned darkly, placing a gentile kiss on Ichigo's hand free cheek. "Take a look around Ichigo, tell me what you see."

Ichigo, with much hesitation, looked away from Shiro's eyes and to the area around him. Just a little off in the distance he could see his sideways world. On the opposite side were tall mountains. And in the middle, where Shiro and Ichigo stood, a wide open field surrounded by trees.

It was then that reality struck Ichigo. His head snapped to Shiro and the albino nodded.

"This is where... where I took refuge after mom died! I- I can't believe it! I really came _here_?"

"And that's not all Ichigo." Shiro spun around the orangette, landing in a place behind him. He dragged his fingers down Ichigo's arms and started to chant, "Keep moving forward. You're strong; you'll make it through this. You just need to-"

"Keep pushing forward," Ichigo finished. Ichigo locked his fingers with Shiro and turned to face him with wide eyes. "That was **you**?" he asked. "You- You've been here since _then_?"

"And I'll always be here."

Tears formed in Ichigo's eyes, a smile wide on his lips. He laughed, a half joyful and half insane laugh, and wrapped Shiro's arms around himself. "Thank you. Thank you so much..."

Shiro blinked, his voice nearly lost in shock. "You're welcome... Ichigo."

"Shi?"

Shiro smiled, moaning "Mmmhmm..." as a reply.

"I don't want to go back to class," Ichigo whined.

Shiro couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. "Don't worry Ichigo. Just two more classes then you're back in my arms."

"St- Stay with me?" Ichigo asked.

"If you need me, just call. You know how."

With that said, Ichigo pecked Shiro on the lips one more time before disappearing from the grassy field. Shiro looked up to the skies, sighing in relief as he saw no clouds and thinking silently to himself, _It's good to see you like this Ichigo. You're courage has returned, you're not depressed anymore and nothing will get in-between you and me. Nothing._

Ichigo awoke still in the bathroom. He cracked his joints and popped his knuckles before stretching out his sore-from-lying-on-the-ground muscles. Only a few seconds after leaving the bathroom, the bell went off. Ichigo threw his smirk back onto his face and confidently strode down the hall to his locker.

"Hey Ichigo," Naomi, a green haired girl in tenth grade, called to the orangette. She flashed him her perfectly white smile and took hold of his arm, gracefully coiling her purple nailed hands around his thick muscle.

"Heya Naomi, what's up?"

"Well... you know how you got rid of that guy in fourth grade? He was picking on me... and I thought I owed you one. So, can I help you carry your books?"

Ichigo let out a dark chuckle making Naomi's heart beat twice as fast. He opened his locker and took out just a plain math text book stuffed with a pencil and some paper. "Well," Ichigo turned to face her, holding his math book slightly away from Naomi, "Do you really not mind?"

Naomi snatched the book with a smile. "I don't mind at all. Math's upstairs, right?"

Ichigo nodded once, coolly locking his locker while trying not to laugh at how ridiculous the situation was. He took Shiro's advice and decided to show off his confidence; in return he became the most popular boy in school.

Rukia was leaning against her locker when she watched Ichigo stride by. Naomi gave her a glare, but Rukia ignored it, her attention was more on the orangette anyways. She was torn between fighting Naomi for Ichigo's arm and kicking the living hell out of Ichigo for being so ridiculous!

Inoue was a little further up the hall. Her usual bubbly self had been turned shy and timid, unable to look Ichigo in the eye. But when she caught glimpse of the green haired whore, known for getting kissed by every boy in her grade, which was holding Ichigo like some sort of life line... Inoue nearly flipped.

"K-Kurosaki-kun," she called in the friendliest voice she could muster. Inoue ran over to Ichigo waving her hand madly trying to flag him down. "Ichigo, how are you?"

To this Ichigo was a little shocked, though he hid it perfectly. First of all, Inoue would never have the courage to run up to him in front of all these people. Second of all, Inoue called him Ichigo. She never called Ichigo by his first name!

Ichigo smiled kindly, replying with a sinful gleam in his eyes, "I'm fine Inoue. How about yourself?"

"Terrific!" Inoue gasped. She sounded like she was losing her mind, which she probably was. Inoue took to holding Ichigo's other hand, her smile ever wider.

'_Does this bother you... at all?' _Ichigo asked, worriedly.

"_That you're surrounded by girls? Not really." _Shirosaki replied.

To which Ichigo found himself even more unsettled. _'W-Why not?'_

Shiro chuckled. _"Because you've already been claimed, and you're not likely to be turned on by any of them."_

Ichigo felt his cheeks heat up, but he forced himself to remember that now was not a good time to turn red, especially because he was surrounded by school girls. The blush hid itself in the back of Ichigo's mind, until Shiro dealt with him later.


	4. Complete Hypnosis

The next few days had simply become repeats of Monday. Ichigo spent the night in his inner world snuggled up close to Shiro. Zangetsu no longer questioned the strange behaviour, and instead left the two completely alone to do as they wished.

Today was Friday, and Ichigo was glad. With the weekend drawing closer, it meant there was more time for him and Shiro.

Ichigo had just sat under his usual tree when he felt a familiar Reiatsu invade his senses. He glanced out of the corner of his eyes and saw Rukia come storming up.

"What is wrong with you?!" She snapped planting her hands on her hips.

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed together. Undoubtedly, Ichigo was confused about her behavior. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Ichigo! I know you've done something," Rukia shouted. After realizing she had been yelling, Rukia checked her right and her left to see if anyone had heard her. When she deemed the coast clear, she spoke again, only this time with a lower volume, "Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid."

"I didn't do anything," Ichigo said. It sounded like a lie, and it might've been, but Ichigo felt that was the right answer.

Rukia looked away out across the parking lot. Her eyes looked lost in thought and she mouthed a few words. Her nervousness didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo, but before he could question her Rukia asked, "Ichigo, is _he _back?"

To this Ichigo was stunned. And now that he really thought about it, it probably did look strange to his friends the way he'd changed.

The week before, Ichigo had been upset with his feelings and had started snapping under the slightest of pressures. In truth, he was unable to understand why he liked his inner hollow. It might've been the grin, the eyes or the power. Something made Ichigo want to strive to be more powerful, just to impress the hollow, just to one day be like him...

The next thing he knew, Ichigo had developed feelings for Shiro. He wanted to talk to him, but didn't know what to say... he didn't even know what to call him. That's where Hichigo Ogichi Shirosaki had been born, the nickname Shiro for short.

Then, last Friday, Ichigo's nerves had hit the last straw. He'd been day dreaming about the hollow in his fourth period class and awoke ten minutes later to find his pants abnormally tight. Ichigo excused himself to the bathroom where he found out that his problem had just been made worse.

"Ichigo," Rukia called. "Ichigo!"

Ichigo's head turned away from where ever he was looking in order to face the raven-haired Shinigami. He blinked once, before remembering her question. Ichigo stood up angrily, his knuckles white from the grip he had on his paper lunch bag. "And so what if he is," Ichigo snapped angrily, "What? Don't think I can handle him?"

Rukia's eyes widened. Then suddenly they shut halfway and she sneered up at Ichigo. "I don't think you can! After what I saw around here it's like he's already taken over you!"

Ichigo returned Rukia's glare with a rather scary looking one of his own. "I don't care what you think. I feel better than I have for a really long time and nothing's going to change that."

Tears welled up in Rukia's eyes. When she spoke it was with strain trying to hide her fear, "I don't want to lose you! Okay!?"

"...What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't want to see you with that mask on. We almost lost you before! Don't put that me and the others through that again, please!"

"Rukia, I'm fine."

"No," Rukia cried, "You're not!"

Ichigo resisted the urge to punch her right then and there. Half of him said he should do it just to get the bitch away, the other half told him otherwise and that Rukia was his friend. Unable to decide what to do, Ichigo turned away and left, tossing his empty lunch bag into a nearby garbage can.

_What does she know? _Ichigo asked himself a few hours later while he scowled at the sidewalk. There was a pebble in his path and he kicked it fiercely down the road. Ichigo buried his hands in his pockets, stopped walking, took in a deep breath and sighed. _Rukia's not going to ruin my day... but, what if she's right? No, I shouldn't think like that... I can trust Shiro, right? ...but what if...?_

"Heya Ichi," Shiro greeted into Ichigo's ear.

The orangette nearly jumped ten feet.

"Heh. Did I scare ya?"

"N-No... just surprised. I didn't expect to see you until I got home," Ichigo replied. He took one look towards Shiro and smiled, but what he hid was the sudden DANGER vibe he received. Ichigo was torn between running and kissing, screaming and hugging, hating and loving...

"Surprise then," Shiro returned with a smirk.

The world seemed slow down and almost all motion stopped when Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure did a dramatic drop. The substitute Shinigami fell to his knees, gasping as his old mind invaded his new one, his old senses clashing for dominance against his new.

Meanwhile, Shiro had caught Ichigo in a careful hold. Ichigo's head remained propped against his right arm while the rest of Ichigo's body lay across Shiro's knees.

"Shi... H-Hollow...?" Ichigo mumbled with confusion. His vision had become hazy as his mind begun to fall into depression once again.

"Shh..." Shiro calmed, placing his forehead against Ichigo's, "don't worry my Ichi, I'll get ya home and you'll be fixed up in no time."

"H...Home..." Ichigo murmured. His eyelids fell half lidded and his body went limp.

Shiro lifted Ichigo and himself up off the ground. He scanned the street for the way home, his memorization of Ichigo's large town coming in handy.

Once home, Shiro focused his Reiatsu on the door knob, smiling with glee as the handle opened seemingly on its own. He walked in, door shutting behind him, and nearly ran upstairs to the room that was also, happily, burned into his memory.

Ichigo stared up at Shiro with a dull and completely confused look. His eyebrows fought to burrow themselves together and his head struggled to tilt towards Shiro. "What... What are you... d-doing here...?" Ichigo questioned.

The hollow gently placed Ichigo onto his bed. Shiro ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair while his body slipped on top of him. "Shh..." Shiro hushed again, placing a kiss on Ichigo's forehead.

Ichigo jerked away from Shiro's touch, grabbing the albino's hands tightly to keep them from doing anymore. He glared with uncertainty into Shiro's eyes and spat, "What are you doing!?"

Shiro didn't yell, he didn't try to break free, he did absolutely nothing... except smirk.

"Bastard! What are you-?" Ichigo eye's widened when he was cut off by a kiss, or more importantly, the dominance and passion behind it. Ichigo couldn't resist his instinct, the one that so desperately needed to kiss back.

'_You are mine, Ichigo,'_ said a very pleased Shiro.

_His voice... in my head... _Ichigo thought. Though panicked he acted rather calm.

'_You belong to me. There's no escape, just give in. You're mine. You are mine, Ichigo,' _Shiro repeated over and over and over...

Shiro kissed him again, a very long one filled with smacking, sucking, biting and love like no other.

No spell was required to make Ichigo's eyes melt with lust.

Ichigo blinked very slowly, his eyes beginning to stare off into the middle of nowhere. When Ichigo lost his grip on them, Shiro put his hands on Ichigo's shoulders and begun a soothing kneading motion making Ichigo drift further into a relaxed state.

"Ichigo," Shiro whispered, his breath ghosting across Ichigo's cheek making the orangette shiver.

"Sh... Shi... Shiros-saki..." Ichigo whispered back.

"Call me master, Ichigo," Shiro hummed, "I like that."

"Ma...ster..."

Shiro licked his lips and placed a wet kiss on Ichigo's cheek. "That's right Ichigo, I am your master. I am your King."

"My Master... My... King..."

"You will do anything that I say."

Ichigo nodded.

Shiro dragged his tongue across Ichigo's cheek, enjoying the taste. "You will live only for me."

Ichigo nodded again.

"You cannot trust anyone besides me."

"Only you, master. Only you..."

Shiro took a whiff of Ichigo's hair, his eyes hazing over briefly as the smell brought him pleasure like no other. "Obey me Ichigo; your friends cannot be trusted. They're trying to separate us, trying to fill your mind with lies..."

Ichigo seemed upset at this. His light brown eyes burned with hatred whilst glowing a mixture of their natural color and swirling with orange. Ichigo's Reiatsu whirled protectively around Shiro, venomous crimson replacing calm blue.

'_I own you, Ichigo. You are mine, you are nothing without me.'_

Ichigo made a small humming noise. His eyes snapped hungrily at Shiro's skin. His lust flowed out vibrantly in waves.

"Wait, patience my love," Shiro commanded. He scooped Ichigo's hands into his own then pinned them by the wrist to the bed. "All good comes to those who wait," Shiro whispered, this time more as a reminder to himself than a command to Ichigo.

Ichigo whined, begging for Shiro to do **anything **by pleading with big brown eyes.

And how could Shiro resist?

Shiro started with Ichigo's jaw, sucking hard and licking sloppily up the well-built line. He came to a stop at the teen's ear in which he produced great noises from Ichigo as he nipped the sensitive flesh.

Ichigo's pants had already begun to grow tight and, much to Shiro's amusement, Ichigo assisted Shiro in his teasing by opening up his neck allowing Shiro easier access.

Both Ichigo and Shiro turned to each other, eyes meeting eyes. Ichigo's entire frame had been cracked open into a submissive form like a dog dropping beneath its superior. While Shiro's legs remained hooked around Ichigo's hips like a snake coiling around its prey.

A hand slid beneath Ichigo's shirt, black nails dragging themselves slowly down tanned muscles. Ichigo hissed and his body jerked instinctively forward.

Ichigo's shirt was torn off, quite literally as Shiro threw the strips of fabric to the floor. Ichigo cringed and a moan escaped as Shiro replaced claws with fangs. He dragged his tongue and teeth across Ichigo's skin, stopping whenever Ichigo whimpered indicating a sensitive spot. And every time a good spot was discovered, Shiro sucked, bit and licked the spot mercilessly.

Once again, Shiro caught Ichigo's eyes. Shiro gave Ichigo his all-knowing smirk, and his hand entered Ichigo's pants long before Ichigo could even question it.

"A-Ahh! Shiro!" Ichigo screamed.

Shiro's pale hand wrapped around Ichigo's manhood. He grinned at the hot mess in front of him, slowly dragging a nail across sensitive flesh.

"Nngh..." Ichigo moaned from the combination of pain and pleasure he received. His hips buckled madly and his knuckles turned white from holding onto the bed sheets.

Shiro removed his hand causing Ichigo to whine,_ loudly_. White hands joined together around Ichigo's midriff and crawled up his body until they reached his neck. Shiro took hold of Ichigo's shoulders, giving the boy a silent command to which Ichigo obeyed immediately.

Ichigo sat up and allowed Shiro to pin him against the head of the bed.

Shiro snatched Ichigo's hand once more and held it in front of his face to which the orangette gave him a confused stare. After smirking at Ichigo's cute look, Shiro took Ichigo's fingers into his mouth.

"What're you d-doing?" Ichigo gasped.

Instead of answering, Shiro dragged his teeth across Ichigo's fingers. He sucked gently, then harshly, and repeated... dragged his tongue up the bottom, curled it around the fingers, and repeated.

Ichigo gaped at the work as though it was a work of art. He couldn't help but to picture many other places where Shiro's mouth could be...

'_You want this...' _Shiro gave a rather harsh suck. '_Here?' _He then took hold of Ichigo's burning, clothed erection and squeezed to emphasize his point.

Ichigo moaned loudly.

'_Then you're going to have to beg...'_

The white of Ichigo's eyes was shown when they rolled back into his head. "Please..."

'_Please what? Be specific Ichigo.'_

"S-Suck it... please..." Ichigo whined.

One _more_ **harsh** squeeze.

"G-God! Master, PLEASE suck my-!" The last words were drowned by a moan, but Shiro got the point.

He slowly withdrew his mouth from Ichigo's fingers and at the same time begun to remove Ichigo's pants. Shiro pulled them down to Ichigo's ankles where they would stay for the time being.

Ichigo's manhood stood hard and fully erect, just the way Shiro wanted it.

Without a second to lose, Shiro begun his ultimate play. He drew his tongue around Ichigo's inner thighs, very careful not to lay so much as a hair on the teen's member. Shiro's hands bruised Ichigo's legs with the grip that held him still, but it was the only way to keep Ichigo's wild untamed hips... well, tamed.

Ichigo just couldn't take the teasing anymore... his eyes were glazed over in thick lust, his mind snapped well beyond a million pieces and his entire body not failing to express just how much more he wanted. Ichigo let out a long and low moan that quickly escalated into a growl.

Just when Ichigo was about to scream, relief was delivered. The painful grip on his legs was released into a sensual manipulating rub that got his legs parted even more. The freezing air that froze his manhood was replacing with a sizzling hot cavern, more specifically the mouth of his King's.

Ichigo tried thrusting into Shiro's mouth, but his body would no longer respond to his command. He was running on pure, instinctual ecstasy.

Shiro ran his mouth up and down Ichigo's member. The pressure provided by his lips making a terrifyingly good contrast to the shock of his teeth.

Until, finally, Ichigo screamed. He buried his fingers deep into Shiro's hair and came, lashing out in moans as Shiro cleaned Ichigo's body afterwards.

Ichigo's eyes shut with exhaustion, his frame somehow returned back to lying down across the bed.

Shiro looked down apon Ichigo's face and read many things. Happiness, tiredness and relief were just a few. The albino kissed Ichigo's forehead and removed the rest of Ichigo's clothing from his ankles. Shiro then pulled the bed sheets across his lover's body and sat down on the bed beside him.

"You're so beautiful," Shiro whispered. He begun a petting like motion through Ichigo's orange mop, chuckling as he saw Ichigo snuggle into the touch much like a cat would. "Did you enjoy that, Ichigo?"

Ichigo hummed and nodded tiredly.

"Good," Shiro breathed into Ichigo's hair. He leaned down and placed another kiss on Ichigo's face. "Sleep well Ichigo, we'll want you to have plenty of rest as everything... _sinks _in."

Just like that, on Shiro's command, Ichigo fell asleep. His breathing calmed and his entire body fell into a deep relaxed state.

'_You are mine, no one else's...'_

Shiro dragged his fingers along the side of Ichigo's face, smiling with great joy at the peaceful state Ichigo was in.

'_I am your King, without me you are nothing...'_

"King..." Ichigo murmured. He rolled over so that his face was on the same side Shiro sat.

There was a soft creaking sound that came from the direction of the door. Shiro smirked, having sensed the intruder's presence moving towards the house long ago. Without making a movement, Shiro called, "Urahara Kisuke, sneaking around as usual I see?"

Kisuke tilted his head forward and pulled his hat to shade his face. "I see I am at a disadvantage... You know my name, but I do not know yours."

"I don't have a name."

Kisuke scoffed a grunt. "Ichigo doesn't seem to think so."

"I thought you said you didn't know my name."

"I lied," Kisuke contradicted.

"Obviously," Shiro replied in a tone that returned Kisuke's challenge.

"So," Kisuke's voice returned to an unusually serious tone, "What do you plan on doing to Ichigo?"

Finally, Shiro turned to face Kisuke, a smirk held darkly across his face. "What I tell you depends on what you already know."

"Very well," Kisuke replied. He turned around and took out his fan, placing it in front of his face. "Oh... and do not think I don't know what it is you've done. He must've trusted you a lot if you were able to so easily take control of his mind. So, trusting what Kurosaki-san has judged you by, I believe it'll be safe to leave him in your hands."

And with that, Kisuke vanished.

Shiro ran through what Kisuke had said in his head, and then did it again before glancing at Ichigo. His worries were thrown away when he saw Ichigo's calm and relaxed face, his natural scowl making an appearance whilst he slept.

Shiro kissed Ichigo's lips. He smirked more when, even while sleeping, Ichigo kissed back.

"Hmm... Kisuke Urahara," Shiro chuckled, "He's not as bad as you made him sound, Ichigo."

Of course, Ichigo didn't reply.

"Sleep well Ichigo and have good dreams. You and both should be celebrating, because by tomorrow morning you'll be completely mine and no one will ever be able to separate us."

"No... One..." Ichigo repeated.

Shiro's laughter met Ichigo's ears, and the teen slept smiling.


	5. The Hollow's Shinigami

_**When darkness is allowed a taste of the light, it grows greedy. With the hunger of a monster it will devour the light until nothing but more darkness remains.**_

Ichigo stood in the center of his room. Door shut, blinds closed, bed made and everything locked away. Laughter rang in his head, and no matter what he did it refused to go away.

"Stop... it..."

_An ear pressed itself further against the door._

Shiro stood beside him, smirking down at his evil work. Ichigo gave him a questioning look, and Shiro nodded to Ichigo's unspoken question.

_The room had suddenly gone silent, to which he felt a little nervous. Had they been discovered?_

"Renji, Rukia," Ichigo called in a playfully authoritative tone. "Why don't you come in? And don't pretend you're not there, I can sense your presence, y'know."

_Brown eyes widened with fear whilst their companion's grey eyes squinted with anger. Both had many questions, but the one they shared was, 'Since when could Ichigo sense Spiritual Pressure?'_

Renji and Rukia entered. Their eyes filled with horror when they saw Ichigo, grin and eyes filled with evil.

Rukia let out a scream as she watched Renji's body split open and fall. The perpetrator, Ichigo, standing above the lifeless mess of blood with his sword soaked in crimson.

Darkness crawled around the room; Ichigo laughed and stared into Rukia's fear filled eyes. He saw his reflection a monster, a beast, evil... as he tore into Rukia's chest.

He smelt her blood as it rolled off his fingers. He turned to his master who grinned in approval.

The body counts rose from two to twenty as more familiar faces arrived. Ichigo, he killed them, his friends, one after another, as they attempted to hurt his master, Shiro. They said he was evil, and so what if he was? It wasn't there right to judge... and he tore into another...

Ichigo jumped awake in a bed that wasn't his. He panted heavily; sweat pouring endlessly down his face. Ichigo looked around, but to his dismay he was surrounded by nothing but darkness.

"Ichigo," **it** purred,_ he_ purred, Shirosaki purred. Ichigo's eyes widened as a white hand appeared in front of his face. Its fingers drew lines around Ichigo's eye, a touch that aroused the teen even though he knew it was **wrong**.

Another hand harshly tapped Ichigo's chest, withdrawing a strange and small ball of light.

"Do you see this, Ichigo?" the creature asked. Ichigo looked across the bed to where Shirosaki had moved to. "This," he continued, holding up the ball, "is what's left of your light."

Ichigo gasped fearfully, jumping to take back what belonged to him from the monster.

"Ah, ah, ah..." Shiro scolded playfully. He brought the light to his lips, kissing it gently. "It belongs to me now."

"Give it back!" Ichigo tried to scream, but his tongue had turned soundless.

Shiro held the light high above his head, examining it with pure lust. "There's only a small part of you that remains in the light, but I'll turn it. Your heart, your soul and your mind will all belong to me."

Ichigo watched, paralyzed in fear, as Shiro took the light and swallowed it whole.

The first thing noticed was the lack of pressure on his chest. He felt as though a thousand pounds had been taken away from his heart and there was nothing left but what should be there. His eyes opened with ease and fell apon a blur. After blinking away the morning's haze, mocha eyes gazed happily across the room.

Ichigo brought his hands in front of his face, hardly being able to believe that what he saw was actually himself. He opened and closed his fists a few times just before something soft and warm ran through his hair. Ichigo looked to his right and saw his curtains, swaying calmly in the breeze.

Ichigo took a deep breath of fresh air which easily filled his weightless lungs. He took hold of the smooth bed sheets then stripped himself of the fabric. Ichigo threw his legs over the bed and stood up, nose instantly hitting another nose. Ichigo's dark yet innocent eyes met those of his master's and became entranced immediately.

Without having to say a word, Shiro's orders were received. Ichigo tilted his head and touched his lips gently against Shiro's. His movements from there on became slow as Ichigo tried to coax Shiro into kissing back.

Shiro smirked at Ichigo's begging manner. He happily kissed Ichigo's lips, nipping the bottom one playfully.

"Good mornin' Ichi," Shiro whispered calmly.

"Good morning..." In came a strong gust of wind from the window. Shiro's hair was sent flying and a vanilla scent caught hold of Ichigo's nose instantly. The orangette curiously took a whiff of Shiro's hair and continued doing so as he became hooked to the smell.

Shiro released an amused laugh before asking, "What are you doing?"

"You smell good," Ichigo moaned.

Shiro smirked and wrapped his arm around Ichigo's midriff. "Alright, that's it!" Shiro shouted.

Ichigo's eyes widened, even more when he was suddenly hauled over Shiro's shoulder. "WHA-t are you doing?"

"Ichigo, you've gone and made me horny, and now you're gonna pay the price!"

Before Ichigo could protest further he'd found himself at the bottom of the bathtub, hot water spraying gently against his back. Ichigo shook his head, the sudden memory lapse not bothering him in the slightest. He was slowly falling asleep under the warmth of the water. That was until something cold, compared to the water, wrapped around his hips making the orangette gasp.

"Those noises you make..." Shiro inhaled heavily. "Ahh... They're so delicious."

Ichigo began to shiver from the cold, dark touch of his master. It was so familiar yet he still couldn't fathom why Shiro's touch felt so amazing. Then all of a sudden then the pleasure multiplied twenty times over as Shiro's hands grasped Ichigo's member. A moan was let freely out of Ichigo's mouth, his sanity too far gone for him to even care.

The water continued to pour endlessly onto the teen's below. That, being noted by Shiro, made entering Ichigo exceptionally easier. Not that it bothered Shiro when he took the time to prepare his pet, the teasing drove Ichigo mad and he loved it, but this way was simply easier.

"Ngh! S-Shiro!" Ichigo screamed, obviously not expecting to be entered so soon.

Shiro grinned. He continued to pump the other's member mercilessly in time with his thrusts until Ichigo could no longer perform the simple task of speaking.

Ichigo couldn't take anymore. He came, and as he did he tightened around Shiro making the other's mind shoot into a great high when he rode out the orgasm.

The two collapsed and remained together, until a loud gurgling noise sounded beneath them. Shiro placed his hand on Ichigo's bare stomach and hummed, "You're hungry."

Ichigo smiled weakly, his eyes wanting to desperately to close. "Y-yeah..." he replied, truthfully and embarrassed, "I haven't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon."

"Well then... let's get you dressed and then something to eat."

Shiro was going to dress Ichigo... oh yeah.

A box from the top shelf of Ichigo's closet had been opened and lay on the floor. A sweater and three shirts hung out of the top and were the box's only remaining contents. The rest had been used to decorate Ichigo to Shiro's content.

Of course, Shiro couldn't resist the temptation to touch the strawberry and took his time to slowly stroke the exposed skin before covering it up.

"Shiro! H-Hey!" Ichigo cried when a rather sensitive spot became exposed.

Shiro put a fingernail on the back of Ichigo's heel. He slowly dragged his nail along the back of Ichigo's leg causing said teen to burst out in a fit of tortured cries.

"Sorry Ichi," Shiro said once his mouth was level with Ichigo's ear, "Did you say something?"

Ichigo pouted.

When all was done, Ichigo was finally allowed to look in the mirror, and what he saw was nothing short of shocking.

Ichigo made sure not to miss a single detail. He saw the straps of a black tank top that was mostly hidden beneath a black and navy blue plaid shirt, save for the few buttons undone at the top. A black streak stood out in Ichigo's hair, especially since his hair was orange, and it was placed on the left side of his head. Ichigo went to touch his hair, but stopped when he noticed the ring on his fourth finger and the four strings around his wrist.

"Speechless I see," Shiro chuckled.

"I look like a delinquent..."

"I think you look rather sexy."

Ichigo's face turned red.

"And you look even better when you're all blushed."

"Oh, Master..." Ichigo whined shyly. He turned his head to face Shiro who surprised him with a hot kiss.

"Come along Ichi. Let's get you some breakfast."

Ichigo nodded. "Okay."

Shiro ran to Ichigo's door, beckoning for Ichigo to follow. Ichigo found himself laughing as he chased his King down the stairs and into the kitchen. When Ichigo arrived, Shiro held a strawberry and shoved it into Ichigo's mouth. After the shock disappeared, Ichigo smiled and took a bite.

"Strawberries, huh?" Ichigo questioned after swallowing.

Shiro laughed. "That was non-intended."

"Sure it wasn't." Ichigo smiled. He took a few vegetables and begun chopping them into thin strips.

Shiro gave him and innocent look... or at least it looked innocent to Ichigo. It would be hard for Shiro to appear innocent to anyone else due to his naturally terrifying appearance, but Ichigo knew him better and understood.

Ichigo took a bowl from the cupboard and handed it to Shiro. Shiro placed it on the counter then went to the fridge to get some eggs. Together Shiro and Ichigo created a perfectly golden omelette, and together they devoured it.

"That was good," Ichigo said.

"Mmmhmm..." Shiro put his hands on Ichigo's shoulders and begun a soothing massage. When Ichigo made no move to question him, Shiro moved his hands down to Ichigo's sides where he continued the massage all the way to Ichigo's hips.

Ichigo did his best to remain cool, but he couldn't help but to squirm beneath Shiro's touches. It was just so-

"HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW!"

Great, just fucking great...

"I swear," Ichigo glared at the badge, "Whatever it is I'll rip its fucking head off."

"Aww... Ya gonna tear someone's head off for me?"

After picking up the badge Ichigo turned to Shiro and gave him a coy smirk. "Naw... for you, Master, I'd put on a show, cut 'em into tiny pieces, and then rip off their head."

Shiro couldn't help the dark chuckle that escaped when he listened to Ichigo's words. Ichigo putting on a show... oh yes, this'd be something he'd love to see.

Ichigo grabbed his badge and escaped from his body. He stretched his shoulders before taking his leave out the window, Shiro returning to Ichigo's mind.

'_Can you sense it? One hundred and twenty five meters to the park where a Menos Grande stands.'_

"This'll be-" Ichigo stopped, dead, silent, in his tracks. He gazed at his arm with shock, and it may come as a surprise as to why. Ichigo's black Shihakusho had become white, with the exception of the black strap that held Zangetsu and the used to be white straps around his neck and arms. His hakama had changed as well. Everything, save for Ichigo himself, had become color coded with Shiro.

"Wh... Why is this...?"

'_White?' _Shiro finished.

"Yeah."

'_Do you remember when your blade struck me down? My clothing changed to black because you had become the dominant presence within,' _Shiro explained, smirking. _'But now... I hold the crown.'_

Ichigo found himself nodding. Before he could dwell on the subject any longer, red took hold of his vision from the corner of his eye. Ichigo jumped up as high as he could, just barely avoiding the cero that had been shot in his direction.

Using his Spiritual Pressure, Ichigo stabilised the air into an invisible pathway thick enough for him to walk on. He took the white Zangetsu from his back and allowed his power to flow into the blade. Red Reiatsu molded against Zangetsu's form blazing brightly with power. Ichigo swung and released the attack, a crescent shaped crimson light rolling off the tip of his Zanpakuto. It cut through the Menos like butter, reducing it to ash in a mere matter of seconds.

"That... was too easy," Ichigo claimed, slightly paranoid. He could feel something else out there, but it felt relatively small compared to how much he got worked up about it.

Unbeknownst to Ichigo, the presence he felt currently sat in her house watching him with shock. Orange hair, almost as shocking as Ichigo's, swayed in the breeze caused by the open window.

Then it hit Ichigo, the reason he felt this sense of unease. Down beneath his feet stood Inoue's house, and the girl was undoubtedly home. "Shit," Ichigo muttered.

'_What's got you so worried Ichigo?'_

"Inoue," Ichigo answered, "She'll see me."

'_And that's a bad thing?'_

"She'll tell the others and-"

'_She'll see you in your true form. They all will. Of course they'll be shocked because you've hidden within the role of the hero...' _Shiro gently grabbed Ichigo's chin, slowly turned his head sideways and kissed his cheek. "Now they'll see you for the man you really are."

"Of... course, Master..." Ichigo murmured, falling deeper and deeper into the pit of darkness within himself.

Although Ichigo was unaware, Shiro could see it clearly. Ichigo's light shone dully within his heart and continued to fade.

"Your instinct is vital."

_It was the size of a golf ball..._

"You must always listen to it."

_A marble..._

"And Ichigo..."

Said teen looked up into his master's eyes. _There was less than a sliver left..._

"...I am your instinct."

_Gone._

Ichigo dropped to his knees shaking and screaming. His head spun, then throbbed, then spun, and then pounded. His body grew cold, but his heart burned. Pain overwhelmed his muscles and fell limp, breath escaped his lips and his throat grew dry. Ichigo felt ready to die.

But suddenly it all disappeared.

Ichigo felt something warm on his cheek. He wanted it, he wanted more, it saved him and he wanted it. Ichigo could sense security coming off in waves from the man in front of him. The rest of the world felt cold, unwelcoming and untrustworthy... but the god in human form in front of him felt safe.

"Ichigo," Shiro called. "Don't fight it." He ran his fingers through the teen's orange locks. "Embrace it; let it flow through your entire being. You _need_ it Ichigo. You can trust me, remember?"

"I do."

This time it was Shiro who felt a little shocked. Ichigo's voice sounded just like his own, without the hollowfied echo. It was cunning, deceiving, strong and... evil. A great grin curved across Ichigo's lips. A strong yet submissive gleam glowed deep within his eyes.

Ichigo straightened up, but didn't leave his knees. He caught Shiro's eyes, the gold taking a hold on brown instantly. And then, Ichigo's personality completed its 180 degree flip, and he bowed. He bowed before his Master, his King, his savour... his heart.

"My King..." Ichigo said in a trance-like state. "I belong to you, I'll do anything for you, and I know I cannot trust anyone except you. Master, command me, I will do anything that you say, I will live only for you, I will only trust you."

The girl beneath had finally become aware of them noticing her presence. Inoue ran out of her house only to get caught in fear from what she saw.

Ichigo stood, his body a shield to Shiro from Inoue. He looked down, glaring knives at the girl. "I will not let them separate us."

"Then go, prove to me that you are loyal, and bring me their heads," Shiro commanded, even though he knew Ichigo was already his.

"Yes master."

Hichigo Ogichi Shirosaki grinned triumphantly and watched as his slave leapt into battle with no hesitation.

Inoue's eyes widened like two O's. She fell to her knees, easily being crushed by Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure. Inoue could see Ichigo disappear and knew he'd appeared behind her, but there was nothing she could do except watch. There were two flashes of silver and a bright explosion of sparks before it all vanished. Inoue collapsed from fear and shuffled away. Once she got the bigger picture, she could see Ichigo clashing swords with Renji.

"Teh, you should've just let me kill her Renji," Ichigo laughed, "Because now I'm gonna kill you."

"Listen to yourself Ichigo! This isn't you!"

"On the contrary, I feel great."

'Why is his shihakusho white,' Renji observed while he blocked an attack from the right. 'His power is increasing too. Ichigo was already stronger than me, but at this rate I stand no chance.'

"What's the matter Renji? Can't beat me?"

Renji growled, blocking another attack from the sky. "Do you even know who you sound like?"

"I sound like myself. I don't care what you think." Ichigo jumped back, flashed to the right

"You sound like a hollow, Ichigo! And you look like an Arrancar!"

Ichigo smirked, gripping Zangetsu tightly. "I said that I don't care what you think, Renji." And Ichigo swung, red Reiatsu boiling furiously against his blade, his attack a blood-red Getsuga Tenshou.


	6. Runaway

"No, Abarai-kun!" Inoue screamed. In a desperate attempt to wake up from this must-be nightmare, Inoue tried to picture the red head alive and breathing once again, she tried to take control back over her dream, but it was no use.

For the girl wasn't dreaming. Inoue just didn't know it yet, or rather she didn't believe it yet.

But the truth stood so clear before her eyes, Inoue could almost taste it.

Or was that blood?

Inoue brought a shaking hand to her lips and found that they were covered in a thick cherry-red substance. The taste was unbearable, it reminded her of the old copper wire she had placed in her mouth once when she was a child – and only because she was a child was why she had tasted it in the first place.

This cherry-red, copper tasting, thick substance continued to pour from Inoue's mouth. The thought to check why had finally registered in her mind, and her eyes responded slowly. She looked down, but all proved to be a useless effort when Inoue's eyes began to grow heavy and eventually closed. She used her hands to see, feeling across her chest for the object to blame.

Nothing was found. Literal, that statement became, when Inoue reached for her legs and found nothing. In fact, she couldn't really feel her legs anymore. They were nothing, they were gone, and they had been cut from her body.

By none other than Ichigo.

Her beloved Kurosaki-kun. The boy she never had the courage to tell about her crush.

How ironic that she die by his hands.

Ichigo slung his sword against his shoulder and stared down at Inoue with a great disbelief. How could she be so weak? Wasn't Inoue the one that Aizen sent thousands to defend? How could someone so pathetic be worth so much? Well, when Ichigo really thought about it, Aizen was as much an idiot as Inoue was useless.

A sudden sense of discomfort washed over Ichigo's very spirit. His eyes snapped towards the sky, but to his great displeasure, Shiro was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Shiro enjoyed watching Ichigo kill, watching him become a colored reflection of Shiro's very heart. He might've been enjoying it too much though, because he had made the mistake of dropping his guard.

This mistake proved to be nearly fatal. Byakuya and Toshiro took hold of Shiro's arms while Rukia stabbed a needle into the albino's neck. Rukia sedated Shiro with whatever was in the needle, slowly bringing Shiro to his knees. A blind fold was thrown over his eyes and Shiro had long since passed out when they tied his arms behind his back.

By the time Ichigo saw this, it was too late. Shiro had been taken.

A fist collided with his face. Shiro awoke, dazed, and numbly felt the blood that poor from his bottom lip. He looked up at his capturer, Shiro's game-face-smirk already present.

"I wouldn't be smiling if I was in your position." The scratchy, sadistic voice of Mayuri Kurotsuchi sounded.

"Clearly you've got no bravery," Shiro stated in a mocking, non-caring tone. "But, I guess if you had to sneak up on me to bring me here, that proves to me you're just a coward."

Mayuri pretended not to care, but found it very hard to resist punching Shiro again.

"Oh, and let's not forget that you didn't even show up to capture me. I'd remember someone with weak Spiritual Pressure like you."

"Why you little-!"

"Captain Kurotsuchi, compose yourself!"

It would be an understatement to say Mayuri was seething, and another one to say that Shiro was amused. It had only been a mere few words that had gotten Mayuri all riled up, and they had even drawn out the Head Captain.

"Explain to me why you brought a hollow here," Yamamoto ordered.

"I think that's self-explanatory."

The Head Captain glanced at Shiro, as did Mayuri. Catching on quickly, Shiro did he best scowl to imitate Ichigo's usual look. It didn't take long for Yamamoto to figure it out, but his eyes still widened in realisation making Shiro's roll.

"This is the source of Kurosaki's hollow powers?"

Mayuri nodded.

Shiro cleared his throat. "Y'know, it isn't polite to refer to someone as 'This'."

"I didn't think hollows understood mannerism."

"Well, clearly you know nothing about hollows. We understand a lot of things; we even understand everything there is to know about shinigami." Shiro paused, and brought his grin back in order to give the shinigami an intimidating and sly feel. "But, there's still something we don't quite get..."

"And what would that be?"

"You have Shikai, Bankai and a hell lot of power, why use it to slay hollows when you know there will always be more. It's a hopeless case, don't you think?"

Shiro succeeded in hitting Yamamoto's nerve. "For the one thousand years I've been Head Captain, the shinigami have never lost a fight to a hollow. Why do you assume it's a hopeless case?"

"Oh I don't assume, I **know**," Shiro responded, his grin ever wider.

"What did you do to Kurosaki Ichigo?" Mayuri suddenly asked. Yamamoto took his opportunity to leave.

"That was a quick change of subject." Shiro dimly noted.

Mayuri held an axe to Shiro's fingers. "Do answer if you wish to keep this rather interesting body of your intact, hmm? Or please, don't, and I'll see just what color your blood is."

"I was planning on answering..."

Mayuri brought the axe up.

"Let me ask, what do you think I've done to Ichigo?"

"You'd like to ask me? How daring of you..." Mayuri gasped dramatically with a hint of sarcasm and a sneer at the end. "I've heard that he has murdered Renji Abarai and Inoue Orihime, perhaps you have convinced him they are his enemy?"

"That was hardly even a fraction of what happened. Keep going! You at least deserve a lollipop for your efforts."

Mayuri practically growled. He broke his promise to Shiro, smashing the albino's hand into a bloody pulp with one swing of the axe. Shiro clenched his jaw together, effectively hiding any major signs of pain. Sure he felt it, but it wasn't like he'd let Mayuri know.

"Well," Shiro snickered, "that was fun."

"Oh no," Mayuri responded, his creepy grin intensified by his makeup, "the fun hasn't even started yet."

"Mind control."

"What?"

"I said, mind control." Shiro answered the earlier question. "You asked what I did to Ichigo, assuming that I'm not lying and actually did anything at all to him, and I answered."

A small, amused chuckle escaped Mayuri's painted black lips. "You know, if I wasn't so curious about what makes you tick, we might've been friends." He then held up the blood covered axe that had been resting in Shiro's wound and waved it in front of Shiro's face. "Seems like you bleed red. Interesting compared to how normal hollows bleed black."

"Glad I bring you entertainment. You're kind of interesting yourself. However, Ichigo's still way more fun."

"So then, assuming you aren't lying, would you mind elaborating on this mind control? When Ichigo looks at you, does his see his worst nightmare? Is he afraid? Will he run away now that you're gone?"

Shiro let out a noise that sounded vaguely like a cough. The sound developed into giggles, then a couple good chuckles and followed quickly by all out laughing spree. After a few good, heart filled laughs, Shiro's attention returned to the Shinigami in front of him. He said, "Do you really see so limitedly? You can't possibly control someone with fear, not matter how much you strike it into their heart! Will he run away now that I'm gone? From fear he would have, but from trust he won't."

"So you fooled him into trusting you?"

"No," Shiro said quickly, his voice still breathily from his laughter. "You do not control the mind of someone who will escape from you the moment you turn your back. You do not control the mind of someone who cannot learn the truth without hating the lies. So blind fold me, tie my hands behind my back and yell at Ichigo all you want. He'll never leave me, never run away and never disobey. He is my devoted horse and I his rightful King."

As Shiro's explanation came to a halt, Mayuri began to picture what he could do with this newly found information.

Shiro waited patiently in the silence brewed from Mayuri's thoughts. He chuckled when Mayuri failed to notice that a paper behind him had caught fire and laughed when Mayuri had given off a comical reaction to his coat burning.

Mayuri flailed his arms around and pat his coat until the flames vanished. He glared at Shiro, muttering a few words beneath his breath, before smirking and leaving the room.

Shiro refused to panic, but he couldn't help the anxiety he received from the situation. His legs and arms were bound and fire was rapidly growing around him. Shiro hissed when the fire touched his skin and couldn't keep in the hollowed scream when it closed in on him.

Shiro heard footsteps, panicked and quick. There was a soft explosion before lights out.

* * *

Ichigo made his way through the Seireitei as fast as he could. He was told by a Shinigami (in which he threatened for the information) that Shiro was being held in a tall, blue building. Ichigo managed to get the location out of the Shinigami before she fainted. So now, Ichigo head towards Shiro's jail, willingly slaughtering anyone who tried to stop him

Just as he arrived, Ichigo watched Mayuri come running out of the building with his shihakusho burnt and a sweat worked up across his body. Ichigo wasted no time in pinning the Captain by the throat to the wall.

"Where is he?" Ichigo barked.

Mayuri's eyes widened. Fear, the likes of which Ichigo had never seen before, shone brightly in his eyes. "Inside," Mayuri breathed.

Ichigo spun around just in time to see smoke pour out the door. With a hot anger boiling over inside him, Ichigo ran to the wall and kicked the bricks apart. He ran through the flames, searching for Shiro by Spiritual Pressure, and eventually found his master hanging and burning in the center of the room.

Ichigo cut Shiro free, threw him over his shoulder, picked up the white Zangetsu off the wall and flash stepped out of the building.

Once outside, Ichigo found a looked-to-be abandoned building and took shelter in it. He carefully laid Shiro down, using straw as a bed to make comfortable the ground.

"You'll be okay," Ichigo promised, brushing ashes and dirt from Shiro's mouth. "I'll take care of you and I won't let you die... master."

No matter how much Ichigo promised, no matter how much Ichigo cared, Shiro still wouldn't wake. He'd been there for three days, stealing food, water and other items from divisions nearby. Ichigo had even replaced Shiro's clothes. He took an ordinary shihakusho, bleached it white and sewed across certain areas to make sure all the black was where it should be. It took an entire afternoon, but Ichigo knew it was worth the effort and the time.

Then, just as the fourth sunrise rolled around, Ichigo and Shiro had been caught. Ichigo snatched Shiro into his arms. Relying on instinct, he rushed across the Soul Society and, just before he was caught, managed to open a Garganta of his own will. Shocked at first, Ichigo merely shrugged it off and entered, running as fast as he could through the dark, watery abyss until a colorless world greeted him.

There Ichigo spent another whole afternoon just walking. He'd eventually found a small cave and collapsed within its confines where he slept until the next day.

"Nnnnn..." Ichigo groaned as he woke up. He found himself curled up next to Shiro and holding the albino tightly. Ichigo kissed Shiro's ashy forehead before picking up his master and moving him to a rectangular rock.

Ichigo removed Shiro's shihakusho and used it to rest Shiro's head like a pillow. He fixed Shiro's hakama and gave his master a bit of the water he'd managed to bring with him.

"I told you," Ichigo whispered, "I'm going to save you. No matter what, I promise."

"_Don't die... please don't..." A voice sobbed gently into his chest. Warm arms embraced his body gently shaking in fear._

_There was a scream and the sound of something splashing against pavement. Murmured voices called out to Shiro's rescuer to which he replied with hate and sorrow in his voice._

_The air that had once been warm dropped twenty degrees as the light vanished. Shiro's body still lay in his rescuer's arms. Whoever it was was running, Shiro could feel it, just as he could feel someone else's tears roll onto his ashy limbs._

_All other noises were drowned, but one man's voice remained clear. Ichigo called to Shiro, his voice was the only thing that kept Shiro alive. He didn't know where he was and he didn't care how they'd gotten there, he just knew that Ichigo was by his side._

"It's been five days..." Ichigo murmured to himself, "Five days..." He balled his fists and slammed them into the grey sand below. "Damn it! Please wake up master!

Shiro tried opening his eyes but his eyelids were far too charred and heavy.

"Please," Ichigo cried. "Shiro..."

Strength returned to Shiro's body at an unimaginable rate. He sat up, shaking the ashes from his hair. Charcoal black peeled off his bleached skin like tiny layers of burnt paper. It fell with the weight of tinsel and the delicacy of poison.

Wisps of gold swirled in brown eyes as they shot towards Shiro's body. Tears of joy rolled down the orangette's cheeks as a smile peeked out from the corners of his lips. Ichigo tackled Shiro to the ground with a firm embrace. Pink lips devotedly attacked white ones, kissing what he hadn't felt for far too long.

Shiro was slightly surprised by Ichigo's actions, but happy nonetheless. He spread one hand through soft orange locks and the other grabbed his shoulder. Shiro smiled in the kiss and continued to smile as Ichigo became more aggressive in a sign of obvious craving.

Ichigo was brought to a halt when breathing became a need. Ichigo's eyes fell shut and his body curled up beside Shiro on the rather uncomfortable rock. Ichigo panted against Shiro's neck as exhaustion from the last few days finally caught up with him.

"I... M-master... I thought you were gonna-"

"Never." Shiro silenced.

Ichigo smiled and tightened his grip on Shiro. He fell asleep instantly leaving Shiro alone with his thoughts and questions.

"Such a good boy..." Shiro said softly. He brushed Ichigo's hair from his face, chuckling as Ichigo's nose twitched from an obvious discomfort. Shiro kissed the berry on the nose, and Ichigo's cheeks turned red with the disappearance of discomfort.

"Mmm... And I think you've grown cuter too," Shiro purred.

Ichigo snuggled his head up against Shiro.

Shiro shifted his body to allow Ichigo a better position for his sleep. Giving the teen another peck on the lips, Shiro whispered, "Thank you Ichigo. Without you I wouldn't have made it."

"Welcome... master..." Ichigo murmured.

Shiro smirked and pulled Ichigo closer to himself. He greedily absorbed Ichigo's presence, but allowed his pet to the do the same. His Ichigo was a precious treasure, a loyal horse, a perfect companion and the only owner of Shiro's newly found heart.

* * *

Ichigo awoke first, his stirring causing Shiro to wake. A dim light shone across their figures, a gentle breeze ruffling their crazy hair. Shiro rolled onto Ichigo, passionately kissing him in a thankful manner.

After the morning kiss was over, Ichigo was about to dress Shiro when he found that a thick wound was still alive on Shiro's back.

"I'm fine Ichi," Shiro protested when Ichigo told him otherwise.

"I don't care what you say, you can't see how big the gash is... and I can sense you're in pain," Ichigo responded. "Now let me be a good horse and heal my King's wounds."

_The hell can I argue with that? _Shiro asked himself. _Damn cute face..._

"Fine," Shiro sighed.

Ichigo smiled triumphantly. He gently poured water across Shiro's back causing his King to jerk forward and hiss in pain. "I told you," Ichigo lectured as he brought his mouth to Shiro's back. He gently sucked dirt and whatever else from the wound until the spot was clear and he moved to another.

"Are you... are you using your mouth?"

Ichigo spat the dirt out then replied, "Yeah, so? It's the only thing I've got..."

Shiro thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. "Okay."

Ichigo cleaned the last bit of dirt off Shiro's wound before rinsing it with the water one final time. "There," Ichigo stated when he was finished, "Now you rest until your wound has time to scab over. Then we'll move on."

_That's what I was going to say... _Shiro thought in amusement.

"It feels a lot better. You did good Ichigo, thank you," Shiro praised.

Ichigo blushed. "Y-You're welcome master."

Shiro turned to see Ichigo's embarrassed face, but what he found was a surprise. Ichigo stared longingly out the entrance of the cave. He sighed slowly, his entire body heaving up and down.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Shiro questioned with a brow raised.

"It hurts... to think about them..." Ichigo replied slowly. "Mom, I mean, and Yuzu... Karin... Even goat-face. And Inoue hurts too, even though I killed her and Renji... It still hurts!" Ichigo clutched his chest and squeezed his eyes shut. "I want it to go away!"

Shiro's eyes widened. He thought something like this might happen, but he figured Ichigo would be mad at him for it, not wish for his friends to go away. Little did Shiro know, Ichigo's resolve actually came from Kisuke Urahara.

Before Ichigo arrived at the Soul Society, Kisuke had brought Ichigo back to his shop. He sat Ichigo down and explained everything to him, from the mind control to something Ichigo didn't expect at all...

(Flash Back Start)

"_You see, your inner hollow, Shirosaki, was able to take over your mind."_

"_I... I had thought... something like that might've happened..." Ichigo replied, looking at the floor. "Why?"_

"_He knew you loved him, and this is his way of expressing his love to you. I have a feeling it has to do with his hollowed instinct, but Shirosaki is merely doing this to protect you."_

_Ichigo nodded slowly, his eyes rising to look at Kisuke. "What should I do? I've killed Inoue and Renji... and... I can't stop this burning feeling that's yelling at me to kill more. Kisuke, what should I do!?"_

_Kisuke sighed, purposefully avoiding Ichigo's gaze. "I'm afraid, Ichigo, that there is nothing you can do but embrace what you feel. Shirosaki may have you under his influence, but..."_

"_There's a but?"_

"_But he merely unlocked what was already there."_

"_Meaning?"_

"_Meaning Shirosaki pulled out your inner most desires. He literally awoke what you had locked away. Shirosaki was able to so easily take over your mind because more than two thirds of it had already belonged to him, whether he knew that or not. I'm afraid to say this Ichigo, but-"_

"_I was already a monster," Ichigo realised._

(Flash Back End)

"I know you can do it because you've done it before. That's why I can't remember why Inoue and the others are my friends," Ichigo said, taking Shiro's hands in his own. He looked into Shiro's eyes, a sorrowful and pleading look present. "Please, take them away. Get rid of my memories."


	7. Undo the Pain

**Sorry for not updating in a while... I got writer's block and it SUCKS. Well, this chapter takes a little twist, but I hope you still like it! :D**

* * *

To say that Shiro was surprised was certainly an understatement. His eyes went wide, his lips parted and he stared with disbelief into pleading brown eyes.

"I don't what this means, but I don't care!" Ichigo burst. He wrapped his arms tightly around Shiro's body, squeezing tighter as he spoke. "I don't want to remember my friends. I don't want to remember my family. I just want to be with you, and I want the hurting to stop."

Shiro's breath slowed, though he only found it easier to breathe. He could feel the pain in Ichigo's words, as well in the teen's eyes and the look on his face.

Ichigo sniffled, fighting back tears. The silence was unnerving, but he knew better than to question his master. So, uncomfortable silence it was.

"Ichigo," Shiro whispered. The albino gently placed his hand on the back of Ichigo's head, comfortingly running his fingers through the soft orange strands. "Are you sure...? Is this really what you want?"

Ichigo nodded, pulling back so he could look Shiro in the eyes.

Despite the fact that Shiro felt shocked, he didn't feel wrong with what he was doing. And the fact that Ichigo would so willingly allow Shiro full access to his mind meant two things. One: that Shiro's earlier hypnosis had indeed worked. And two: that Ichigo loved Shiro even after knowing about the hypnosis.

"I'm sure, Shiro..."

Any possible regrets fled from Shiro's mind. He grabbed Ichigo's hair. Twisting his head sideways, he pressed Ichigo's lips against his and kissed away most of Ichigo's air. When allowed to pull back, Ichigo was in a half dazed state. His upper body heaved for air, but he said nothing and merely watched as everything except Shiro's eyes became lost in a blur.

"Are you listening, Ichigo?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Speak."

"I'm listening," he replied, slightly annoyed.

"Calm yourself," Shiro commanded. "This _is _what you want, and you must be calm for it to work."

"I..." Ichigo's breathing slowed. "...want."

Shiro found digging much easier when Ichigo consented to his hypnosis. He grinned, partially from his strong influence over Ichigo, but also from what he found within Ichigo's mind. Previously there were flashes of light between flickers of family, friends and fighting. The three things Ichigo cherished the most. But now the lights produced shadows, the images were of things like Shiro, Ichigo's Zanpakuto, fighting remained, slaughtering had become present and lust. Lust for fighting, lust for control, for power... and the most for Shiro.

Shiro chuckled, his voice producing the laugh in a sinister way.

Ichigo slowly began to fall backwards. Shiro caught him and laid Ichigo out on the stone slab. He pressed his palm to Ichigo's forehead and said, "Close your eyes Ichigo."

Ichigo obeyed.

"Feel yourself relax." Shiro placed his hands on Ichigo's ankles. When Ichigo gave no reaction, he slowly began a kneading motion that would normally prove ticklish, but instead relaxed Ichigo. "Good."

Ichigo continued to prove non-reactant as Shiro's hands travelled across his body. He reached Ichigo's thighs and still received no reaction.

"Can you hear me Ichigo?"

"Yes."

"Can you remember your friends?"

"I can."

Shiro placed a kiss on Ichigo's forehead. "Picture Orihime: her long red hair, wide smile and school uniform. Picture Chad: he's tall, darkly tanned and dark hair. Picture Ishida: about your height, black hair and glasses. Picture the times you went to the Soul Society, all the Shinigami you met and all the faces you've seen. And most of all, picture Rukia: the night she saved you, the day Renji and Byakuya came to take her away, the day you saved her."

Ichigo stirred slightly, a small groan escaping his lips.

"Now watch as a chain grows from them to you..."

Ichigo's hand reached towards his chest.

"...a long, thick and silver chain."

Ichigo could see it all as if he was standing in it. His friends surrounded him, their hearts all linked by a silver chain. He took hold of the thick metal, and an urge to rip it from his chest began to arise.

"The chain shatters."

Ichigo jumped when the chain broke. Links and sparks flew everywhere.

"Your bond to those people disappears. You only know them as people you've met. You feel nothing towards them. They're a pit filled with lies, and hate, and betrayal. They are not worth your trust and they never will nor were they ever a part of your life."

Ichigo let out a long, empty and pain filled cry. His throat threatened to tear itself apart as such a sound came ripping out from his lungs.

And then he stopped, and all was silent.

In his vision he glanced at Rukia, her image slowly dissolving. Ichigo looked at Karin and Yuzu, already forgetting the love he had for them and forgetting the strong will he had to protect them, but he remembered their faces, their status as his sisters and their names.

Ichigo began to walk. His friends all dissolved as he passed them. They shuffled away from his touch and that triggered an anger to boil in his gut. Ichigo reached the back and the man there was facing the shadows. He reached out to touch him and the man spun around to catch his hand. Isshin's face was revealed, scowling with hatred, and then he vanished.

Then Ichigo's eyes drifted apon the form of his mother. Masaki's face held no smile for her son. She too, looked at Ichigo with disappointment. The anger in Ichigo's stomach multiplied. He didn't care who it was, no one would look at him like that. And Ichigo ran forward, Tensa Zangetsu clenched tightly in his hands and rose beside his head. The blade pierced his mother's body, a sickening crunch sounded as he broke through her vitals. Masaki looked at Ichigo with fear. No sadness, no horror... just fear. And Ichigo liked it, a sick gleeful smile present on his lips.

Ichigo woke up and instantly a small smirk spread across his parted lips. Shiro sat beside him, gently running his fingers through Ichigo's hair. Shiro stood, and thus Ichigo did too. Shiro pinned Ichigo to the wall, the orangette not at all surprised and in fact a little turned on by the hostility.

* * *

How they survived the war was greatly unknown, not even by 'they' themselves. But here in cracked and falling apart Las Noches sat Ulquiorra, Halibel, Stark, Noitora, Grimmjow, Szayel and Yammi. No longer were they known as Aizen's Espada, but merely as a group not to be reckoned with.

"Ulquiorra, what's your friggen deal?" Grimmjow snapped as soon as Ulquiorra had sat down.

A few others glanced there way.

"Silence, trash." Ulquiorra almost warned. He turned to the others. "I believe Ichigo Kurosaki has entered Hueco Mundo."

The room went silent all except for Yammi. "And how the hell would you know that?"

Ulquiorra remained unfazed as Yammi glared down at him. He continued, "The Soul Society has issued a warrant to all Soul Reapers that Ichigo is to be found and eliminated. The Soul Reaper I came in contact with today confirmed that just before dying."

"So Ichigo's gone rogue," Grimmjow recapped. "Never thought I'd see the day... And he's on our side now too?"

"Did you not hear what I just said? He's defined the Soul Society and come to Hueco Mundo, that does not mean he is on _our _side. For all we know he may try to kill us off, finish what he started before, or he may not wish to come near us at all."

"Is there anything else?" Halibel asked softly, but Ulquiorra still heard.

"He took something from the the Soul Society. Something important and dangerous."

"Stories can be misleading and exaggerated." A new figure joked with a sly grin. All heads turned in his direction. "Although I am flattered the Soul Society refers to me as dangerous."

Ulquiorra observed while the others stood up, shocked.

"And who the hell are you," Yammi shouted, pounding his fist against the table.

"Now, now, don't get up on my account."

"You hide your face in the shadows," Ulquiorra noted.

Grimmjow laughed, "Why, you too ugly to show your face?"

The figure smirked. He took a step into the light, his white hakama not fazing the Arrancar in the least, until he continued revealing black nailed hands, white skin and finally his face. Ulquiorra knew those eyes well, flashing back to when Ichigo had used Hollowfication.

"The only one ugly around here is you, wannabe."

Of course, Grimmjow took the blow straight to his pride. "Who you callin' a wannabe?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, is that not your name?"

"You wanna fight?" Grimmjow fumed. He slowly reached for the sheathed sword sitting on his waist.

"Hardly," was Shiro's response.

"Please Grimmjow, no need to be hostile." Szayel smiled. "Besides, I do want him in one piece when I study him. His Spiritual Pressure is like none I've ever felt before. And that head, I do believe I'd enjoy studying it when I cut it off."

The tension in the air suddenly grew. Ichigo appeared in front of Szayel and took out his sword, pointing the tip at the Arrancar's throat. He growled with a dead serious look in his eyes, "You take one more step towards Shiro and** I'll** tear off **your** head."

"That's a good boy," Shiro whispered in Ichigo's ear. Ichigo smirked and his white duplicate slowly brought his arms around Ichigo's midriff. "Now, from what I can already tell, you're all aware of our situation. I'll fight you if you want, but all we need is a refuge."

"I'll kick your ass!" Yammi shouted from the back of the crowd.

Mimicking actions made by Ichigo long ago, Shiro leapt over the table, landed on Yammi's shoulder and cut off the giant's arm. Yammi felt to his knees, arm bleeding unimaginably. He turned to Shiro, an angry glare across his face.

"Who... the fuck're you?"

Shiro placed his sword on his shoulder and began flaring his reiatsu. Blood dripped from Grimmjow's mouth, Szayel was brought to his knees, Ulquiorra began to feel faint while the others tensed up and took hold of a chair to keep from fainting.

"My name?" Shiro questioned out of habit, laughing slightly as he did so. "My name is nothing to you, so call me whatever ya like. And understand this: if any o' ya so much as touch me or Ichigo, your head is as good as mine."

"We will not bother you, and understand that you are welcome about these parts," Halibel spoke up. She then glanced at Yammi, "Or at least, you are welcomed by me."

Grimmjow nodded, wiping the blood from his mouth. "As long as you don't blow my shit up, we can be considered _friends_."

Ichigo smirked, crossing his arms he commented, "Can't promise that Grimmjow. It'd be too fun to fuck with you."

Grimmjow turned to Ichigo and then the two began to bicker as they headed for a hallway. Ichigo drew back and looked to Shiro with an expression that read _aren't you coming?_ Shiro chuckled to himself before returning to Ichigo's side, wrapping an arm around his orangette's waist. "Now, now... You two play nicely."

Ichigo turned pink, something completely missed by Grimmjow. He turned to Ichigo and a smirk appeared. "Well, all things aside... long-time no see huh Kurosaki? What, you allergic to letters?"

Instead of growing angry, Ichigo cocked a smirk close to what Grimmjow wore. "Gee sorry. I've been busy. Y'know, kicking your boss's ass?"

"Yeah, I heard about that. Apparently you had Aizen running scared."

"It was priceless."

"I wish I could've seen it," Grimmjow sighed, "He was a real bastard, know what I mean?"

"I think that was the understatement of the year," Ichigo replied.

After a long and rather pointless chat, Grimmjow took Shiro and Ichigo down to where all the rooms were. He pointed one out for Ichigo then told Shiro to follow him for his own room to which Shiro replied he'd be fine sharing the room with Ichigo. After a mere awkward stare, Shiro grabbed Ichigo's collar and proceeded to kiss the substitute hotly.

Grimmjow turned away and shouted something about 'all the gross things he'd seen', but Shiro was the one to notice Grimmjow's light blush.

"The fuck I am!" And Grimmjow stormed off.

Shiro snickered, and Ichigo just smiled. Then before Ichigo could even realise what was happening, Shiro had placed his hand on his hips and pinned him against the wall. He whispered softly, "Shall we go discover our new room?"

Ichigo nodded rapidly, really just interested in pursuing the glow of lust in his master's eyes.

Shiro flipped him and Ichigo around the door so that he now pinned Ichigo against a wall in the room. He tapped the door closed with his foot and Ichigo locked it. Shiro's hands explored Ichigo's back, moving down to his ass, cupping the cheeks in his grip. Shiro thrust against Ichigo and Ichigo could feel Shiro's hard erection pressed against his own.

"You want it, don't you?"

Ichigo moaned.

"You want me, you want me to take you, to fuck you until you can't think straight anymore."

"Yes," Ichigo hissed, his warm breath running against Shiro's neck.

Shiro pulled Ichigo close again, causing him to gasp at the contact. Shiro dove in and took his time to fully give Ichigo a great kiss to which Ichigo moaned in delight. The heat of his groin and the cool touch from Shiro was a deadly contrast. The overall effect was intoxicating.

Then a sudden smirk masked over Ichigo's lust filled features. He gave Shiro a hard shove towards the bed, successfully mixing his strength with Shiro's shock and getting the albino to fall. Shiro landed on the bed and not a moment later Ichigo with his hand resting on Shiro's cock and his lips pressed softly against his lips.

"What're you doing?"

Ichigo smiled crookedly. "Serving you master." Then he instinctively squeezed the flesh beneath him.

Shiro moaned an obvious approval. Ichigo lowered himself on Shiro's body, slowly taking Shiro's hakama with him. He placed the clothing around Shiro's knees then abandoned it there for something much more important.

Ichigo looked up at Shiro, his lips less than an inch to Shiro's manhood.

Shiro nodded. "Do it," he ordered roughly.

And Ichigo did. He licked the tip of the cock, then proceeded to run his tongue down its underside, hearing Shiro gasp. His master's obvious excitement thrilled Ichigo and made his own cock harder. His lips wrapped around the head, then slid down to take in the entire shaft, enveloping it in the warmth of his mouth, going right down to the base of Shiro's hairless crotch until the shaft hit the back of his throat. Ichigo's gag reflex threatened, but he drew back before it could.

Ichigo heard Shiro draw in an uncharacteristic and shaky breath as Ichigo continued his assault. Ichigo continued sucking, working with his tongue, going back and forth in a steady pace, listening to Shiro gasp and moan.

Eventually, Shiro's hand dropped down, clenching a fistful of Ichigo's hair and roughly guiding himself back into Ichigo's mouth. Shiro's grip on Ichigo's head grew tighter as he began to pump with his hips. Soon Shiro's gasps grew more frequent and his thrusts more demanding. Ichigo sensed Shiro was close. And just as the thought crossed Ichigo's mind, he heard Shiro cry out.

Ichigo felt the hot liquid hit the back of his throat and he swallowed more and more until Shiro finally stopped. The albino's hand slid out of Ichigo's hair and fell to the side allowing Ichigo to pull back and slide back up to his face. Shiro's heart hammered in his chest, his eyes swirling mysteriously with lust.

Shiro smiled at Ichigo, chuckling softly. "Remind me... why we never did this earlier?"

"Because your ego always caused for you to be the one watching me as I scream." Shiro laughed harder at that and Ichigo placed a kiss on Shiro's forehead.

Then Shiro flipped them over and hovered over top of Ichigo with a grin across his face. He murmured, "You're turn," then jammed his tongue down Ichigo's throat, nearly kissing the breath out of him. Shiro's hands grasped roughly at Ichigo's crotch as he reached to pull down his white hakama.

But Ichigo stopped him. "Not now Shiro. Tonight I just wanna be with you."

Shiro was slightly disappointed, but nodded nonetheless. "And be with me you shall. Though I guarantee you'll be begging for me later."

Ichigo laughed then stood with Shiro to the side of the bed. He fixed Shiro's pants then stripped Shiro and himself of their Shihakusho's. Ichigo lifted the blanket then he and Shiro settled in.

* * *

"How could he do this?" Rukia asked out loud for the third time that day. She vaguely recalled Ichigo repeating her same actions long ago when the Bounts had invaded. She paced through the Kurosaki household's hallway and only stopped when Isshin entered the door.

"Still no signs of Ichigo?"

Rukia shook her head then collapsed onto the couch with a sigh. "Have you told Karin and Yuzu anything yet?"

"No."

"Karin is a clever girl. She may already have an idea."

"I know, she is my daughter." Isshin sighed and sat down on the chair. "What should I do?"

"The Soul Society thinks it is best that Karin and Yuzu believe Ichigo to be dead."

"I wasn't asking the Soul Society. I was asking you."

Rukia was silent as she truly thought it over. She then stood and answered, "You tell them the truth."

Isshin nodded and stood as well. "That's what I thought you'd say."


	8. The Future is Now

**Ten Years later**

She slid through the halls with ease, jumping from shadow to shadow and only pausing when a guard walked by. She met with trouble about half way through, but it was nothing a Captain like her couldn't handle.

Her shoes were thin and slipped on almost as easy as she slipped through the shadows. Her Shihakusho had been replaced with a black Gi (karate clothing) and from her belt hung her Zanpakuto tucked away in its sheath.

After another small moment spent running she stopped in front of a large door. 'This must be it,' she thought briefly before continuing with her mission.

She snuck inside and looked apon the throne room. The room was dimly lit with small candles. 'He's sleeping,' she thought, 'it must be brighter when he's awake.' Her grey eyes scanned the walls, black with red and gold lining, and then gazed apon the floor, dark grey marble better kept than the rest of the castle.

She approached the throne. There were three silver chairs, but only the center one looked used. On both sides of the chairs were curved stairs leading up to a dark chamber-like bedroom. She tiptoed up the stairs, one hand on her sword and the other on the banister.

She came up to a short hall that led to another large door. Sneaking inside was easy, the door was silent when she opened it and that helped as well. Crawling up to a large, four-poster bed planted in the center of the room, she drew her blade and positioned it above her head.

Orange hair stuck out of the top of the red blankets. The figure beneath stirred before settling down and sleeping once again.

With small hesitation, she lifted her sword higher and swung down towards the sleeping figure.

She watched in shock as her blade was stopped by a mere hand. The defender hit her hand with the hilt of his sword and successfully stole away her Zanpakuto. The blade was thrown away, crashing against the wall, and she landed in another man's arms with a blade pressed threateningly against her neck.

The figure in the bed jumped awake, the commotion an obvious cause. The first defender pulled against the curtains and the light of the full moon revealed everyone's faces.

"Rukia," Ichigo hissed after securing the curtains. "How dare you sneak into my home?"

"If you have a death wish," Shiro warned while pressing his sword further into Rukia's neck, "by all means just say so."

Rukia's teeth ground together, her eyes flashing quickly across the room. They froze once they reached the bed. A young boy, possibly age 5-6 stared at her with anger and fear. His hair was bright orange, standing tall and proud, though the color was slightly faded when compared to Ichigo's. His skin was tan making his blank nails stand out. The sclera in his eyes was black too, and the iris was a molten gold.

"Yakeru," Ichigo called to the boy. (T: Burn) Yakeru looked away from Rukia and towards Ichigo. "Here."

Yakeru rose up from the bed and silently made his way to where Ichigo stood. He shuffled around behind and hide behind the X-Substitute Shinigami.

"I was ordered to kill him," Rukia announced. Shiro's grip on her arm turned deathly. Rukia hissed silently as the albino's claws dug through her skin.

"I won't allow that," Shiro counter announced.

"What do you two care? He's a boy, someone of which neither of you should be worrying about."

"Rukia, it's been ten years since you've last seen me, times have changed." Ichigo said, bringing his own sword to Rukia's throat. Despite the noticeable color change in wardrobe, Ichigo's blade remained black, though Rukia had noticed it seemed to be suppressed into a regular katana. "I've got a castle, a life, a family..." Ichigo tilted his head at Shiro, then towards Yakeru.

Rukia's eyes widened. "He's your-?"

"Son," Shiro confirmed. He let go of Rukia and walked around to where Ichigo and Yakeru stood. Picking up the young boy, who was currently yawning, he continued to say, "Do what you will Ichigo, I'll put Yakeru back to bed."

Ichigo nodded then backed away from Rukia. He picked her Zanpakuto up off the ground and threw it to her, much to Rukia's surprise. "Don't give me that look," Ichigo said. He vanished from his spot and reappeared an inch distance from Rukia. He took her by the neck and flash stepped through the castle halls until reaching outside. From there Ichigo threw Rukia into a large boulder then shot a Getsuga her way.

After the debris cleared, Rukia was injured, but not dead. Ichigo pointed his blade in her direction and said with a dark glare, "I'd kill you if I hadn't a message to deliver to Soul Society. Tell the Head Captain that if another Shinigami steps foot on my land they will _not_ return alive."

Rukia returned Ichigo's glare. She watched as Ichigo vanished from her sight again before a painful blow was delivered to the side of her head and she fell into darkness.

* * *

When Ichigo re-entered his throne room he couldn't help but to let out a sigh. Furthermore, he climbed the stairs to his bedroom looking down, and then couldn't find the energy to push open the door.

"What's got you so upset Ichigo?" Shiro asked, placing a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Nothing," Ichigo lied.

Shiro raised a knowing eyebrow.

Ichigo sighed again. "I'm just a bit worried, that's all. I thought they'd given up trying to find me..."

"You know them. The Soul Society will never give up, but they won't succeed in getting us either. You and I could destroy them at any time. The fact that we haven't should at least get across to them that we no intention of fighting."

Ichigo smiled. It wasn't so much Shiro's words that made him feel better, but the albino's voice. "You're right Shiro."

"Of course I am!"

"Don't ruin the moment..."

Shiro smirked then gave Ichigo a quick kiss. He opened the doors and held it open for Ichigo to walk inside. Once there he watched Ichigo undress for bed while sneakily taking out a few candles. When Shiro struck a match, Ichigo raised his eyebrow.

"What're you doing?" the orangette asked, now only in pants.

Shiro licked his lips and smirked. "Nothing," he answered innocently.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and sat down in the bed. After Shiro had set the candles out across the room and closed the curtains, he slipped under the covers and waited for his prey to lie down too. After feeling the weight shift Shiro waited a few minutes, then jumped on top of Ichigo.

"Pff... shoulda know you were lying," Ichigo commented into the pillow.

"Wouldn't of been any fun if you did," Shiro replied. He settled himself on the back of Ichigo's legs then placed his hands on Ichigo's shoulders. "Why so tense Ichigo?"

Ichigo shifted, the muscles looking godly in Shiro's eyes. "'m not tense..." Ichigo grumbled.

"No? Well, then I see no point in doing this." Shiro squeezed Ichigo's shoulders then started a kneading motion making the 27 year old teenager beneath him moan. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Shut up..."

Shiro chuckled then continued the massage. Reaching certain points he heard Ichigo hiss beneath him, and so he spent a few extra minutes in those areas until all that was left coming out of Ichigo's mouth were moans of pure bliss.

"Gah... what did I ever do to deserve you?" Ichigo muttered with a breathily voice.

Shiro smiled and placed a kiss in the middle of Ichigo's back. "Just be yourself. That's all you have to do."

"M'kay..."

Shiro felt all Ichigo's muscles relax as he drifted into sleep. Shiro smiled and rolled off the teenager. Slipping his arms around Ichigo's waist, he fell asleep spooning the Shinigami.

* * *

Rukia's eyes slowly opened only to be forced shut by a blinding white. She brought her hands to her face to shield her eyes from the light and groaned in discomfort. After a short process of gathering her thoughts, Rukia jumped up and looked around, finding herself not where she fell unconscious.

"I see you're awake," Unohana smiled joyfully from beside Rukia's bed.

"I am," Rukia replied.

"I'd insist that you stay in bed, however the Head Captain would like to speak with you," Unohana informed. She stood and walked towards the closet. From there she gathered Rukia's white Captains robe and held it out for Rukia.

Rukia stood up from the bed and shoved her arms through the white robe's sleeves.

"He's in his office Rukia, go now before he leaves."

Rukia nodded and took off down the hall.

Unohana sighed and looked out the window. 'It seems you've deceived us all,' she thought silently.

Rukia skidded to a stop in front of the Head Captain's office doors. She got down on her knees, calmed her panting and called, "Head Captain, sir, permission to enter?"

"Granted," came Yamamoto's booming voice.

Rukia stood as the doors opened. She entered, vaguely recalling Ichigo's castle to have doors like these. "Sir, you have requested my presence?"

"Yes," Yamamoto responded. As usual, he made no gestures when he spoke. "You were sent to confirm Ichigo Kurosaki's whereabouts. Returning bruised and burnt, I assume you made no progress?"

Rukia sighed. "That is incorrect sir." She looked down, fighting back tears that, to her, were pointless. "I arrived on sight, fighting through various enemies thought to be dead, such as the sixth and eighth Espada. Following the directions I was given, I arrived at the throne room, and took the left stairs."

Yamamoto nodded. At Rukia's silence, he gave her a look that warned her to continue.

"Entering what was supposed to be Ichigo's room; I was prepared to kill the sleeping figure, but was stopped when Ichigo Kurosaki and his inner hollow attacked. In a matter of seconds I was stripped of my sword and rendered defenceless, as if they were expecting me, and the sleeping figure turned out to be..." The words escaped Rukia's lips. She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"To be?"

"Pardon me sir, I couldn't find the right word. It was a decoy," Rukia answered firmly.

Yamamoto nodded. He turned to the left where a Hell Butterfly appeared about halfway through Rukia's explanation. He whispered something, the butterfly flew off and then Yamamoto's gaze returned to the Rukia. "You are excused."

Rukia nodded and left instantly. She could feel the 'not wanted' vibe in the air, and really just wanted to get back to her office immediately.

About halfway back to the fifth division, Rukia started feeling paranoid. She glanced over her shoulder, knowing it was pointless, but still feeling as though she was being watched. Just as she rounded the corner, a hand clamped down on her mouth and another pulled her into the shadows.

"Unhand me!" Rukia screamed beneath the hand.

"Shh," the kidnapper, Yoruichi silenced playfully. "Be quite Rukia, it's only me."

"Yoruichi?" Rukia questioned, instantly turning around once Yoruichi let her free. Sure enough the dark skinned, purple haired, X-Shinigami stood in front of her. Her smile was playful and ever white.

"It's me kiddo. Been a while since I've seen you last huh?"

Rukia nodded, and then got serious. "What business brings you here?"

"I've got some very important things I need to tell you." There was an unintentional pause in Yoruichi's speech as she looked up cautiously. "But that doesn't matter right now. Your life is in danger."

"Why? What's going on?"

Yoruichi turned around and squat down. "On my back, I'm ten times faster than you are."

Rukia complied and climbed on. Sure enough, just as Yoruichi moved, a kido spell landed where she and Rukia just stood. As Yoruichi started to really run, Rukia was forced into hiding her face so the wind didn't take her breath away.

Yoruichi leapt high into the air, easily yet narrowly avoiding a blue ray of light shot at her. A few more seconds of running and she entered Kisuke's Senkaimon home free.

Rukia noticed the dramatic decrease in speed and lifted her head again. She watched everything rush by until eventually she and Yoruichi stood still in Kisuke's training grounds.

"Here we are!" Yoruichi shouted in greatly exaggerated joy.

Rukia climbed off her back and looked around. "Are we in the World of the Living?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Two reasons. One, because Kisuke's shop is the safest place to hide, and two, because there's something you need to see."

Rukia went silent and remained silent as she followed Yoruichi out of the training grounds. Once in the shop, Yoruichi and Kisuke exchanged silent words before they both turned to look at Rukia.

"Follow me Rukia. I'll show you what the Soul Society wants to keep hidden so badly," Yoruichi said. Rukia nodded and followed her out of the shop.

Jumping from roof to roof, it took both participants about thirty seconds to arrive at Ichigo's old house. That was... until it exploded.

"What the hell is going on here?" Rukia gasped as the fire from the explosion reflected brightly in her eyes. Then a second thought occurred. "Isshin! Yuzu! Karin!"

"Rukia."

The dark haired Shinigami's eyes opened wide and she spun around to her right. Hidden in the shadows were three figures, Karin, Yuzu and Isshin.

"We're all here, safe and sound. Kisuke warned us about the bomb before the Soul Society could detonate it," Isshin explained.

Rukia let out a sigh. She felt a huge weight float off her chest and could almost see it float into the night air... no, wait, that was her breath.

"Alright you four, let's get back to Kisuke's shop before you all catch a cold," Yoruichi parented. Karin rolled her eyes, Yuzu nodded and Isshin... umm... danced? His arms waved in the air as he skipped all the way back to Urahara's.

* * *

"Ichigo!"

The Shinigami rolled out of bed, a head ache soon settling in because of the obnoxious pounding at the door.

"Ichigo-sama! Shirosaki-sama!"

"What is it?" Shiro hissed. Ichigo noticed through the dim candle light that Shiro looked ready to murder.

"We have news! It's about the Soul Society, and Kurosaki Clinic sirs!"

"Come in, come in," Ichigo called.

Shiro added, "And I swear if you woke up Yakeru I might be tempted to use Bankai."

"H-Hai s-sir," the now fearful servant muttered. She bowed in apology, her two black ponytails rolling over her shoulders as she did. "The Soul Society has sent word that if you do not surrender in two days they will send someone to eliminate you."

"When the Soul Society says _someone_...?"

"They mean the Stealth Force and nine out of thirteen Captains and Lieutenants." She answered.

Ichigo looked to be deep in thought, while Shiro on the other hand said, "Right, thank you Loly and please check on our son. I hope he isn't awake... that'd be three nights in a row."

Loly Aivirrne stood and nodded. "Menoly has already been sent in to assist him back to sleep if he wakes."

"Very well..." Shiro looked at the hourglass resting on a table beside the bed. "The hourglass is still half full. You'd best be getting to bed Loly, and tell that to Menoly as well."

"Yes sir!" Loly shouted with delight. She left and quietly shut the door behind her.

'Master Shirosaki doesn't seem to be worried about the Soul Society at all. He's sleeping, and ordering me and Loly to do also,' Loly thought worriedly. 'Well, he's far stronger than that old bastard Aizen! He shouldn't be worried, and neither should I! And there's Master Ichigo too... they're both strong enough to handle anything the Soul Society can throw at them.' And with that, Loly ran off to find Menoly.

Apon arrival of Yakeru's room, Loly stepped in something wet. She looked down, and yelped. Her feet were soaked in blood. Immediately opening the door, she felt a body land against her feet. Looking down she saw Menoly.

"Menoly!" Loly screamed, dropping to her knees and crouching at her friend's body.

There was a chuckle. And then a laugh. Menoly sat up laughing, and soon Yakeru fell of the bed laughing too.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Loly yelled, "This isn't funny! You actually scared me!"

"Sorry Loly," Menoly chuckled, wiping a tear from her eye. "It was all Yakeru's idea!"

"It was not!" Yakeru whined.

Loly rolled her eyes. "I should have known..."

"Known what," Yakeru asked with that young boy innocence.

"When you mix the *blood of two demons you get a devil," Loly answered. She jumped at Yakeru, who shrieked in laughter and crawled away. The next few minutes was spent chasing Yakeru around the room. This included through the closet (a walk in, two exit closet), around the bed, under the bed, across many tables, up a ladder and around the ceiling (oh yeah, they all learnt how to stand upside-down.)

All in all, it lasted about five minutes before Yakeru collapsed from exhaustion.

"He's cute, isn't he?" Menoly asked quietly as she tucked Yakeru back into bed.

"Oh yeah, real cute for a devil," Loly chuckled. "He'll make a fine warrior one day.

Menoly agreed.

***Sorry Mpreg fans, but Yakeru was created with science, not sex. Szayel, with their permission of course, took blood from Ichigo and Shiro and used it to create a baby. From which Shiro and Ichigo raised all the way up until now, and continue to do. (Or if you want to invent another way of Yakeru being created, by all means feel free to do so! :D)**

**Right, sorry for not updating for a while, writers block is a bitch! So as you can see, this wasn't exactly a yaoi filled chapter. I was going to put some in, but then I decided I wanted to let you know about a few other characters... such as Loly, Menoly and Rukia.**

**The next chapter might have smut in it, but it could also have a battle. There's a poll on my profile for what happens next, so vote and tell me what should I go with?**

**~Midnight**


End file.
